Eclipse
by AllergicToAlmonds
Summary: "You're a … vampire?" "…Are you scared?" "No." Danny met a handsome Vampire that Halloween. That lead him to many problems... VladXDanny slash.
1. Pervert for a vampire

**Title**: Eclipse

**Summary**: "You're a … vampire?" "…Are you scared?" "No." Danny met a handsome Vampire that Halloween. That lead him to many problems... VladXDanny obviously yaoi.

**Rating:** T. Simple as that.

**Pairings:** Vladanny, SamTucker, SkulkerSirius the OC.

**Warnings: **I'm random. Beware. There's also alcohol, blood, swearing and yaoi. Beware of that too.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Surprised? I am.

**A/N: **I didn't see many vampire fics for Danny Phantom so I decided to write one. Danny and the co might be a little OOC but who cares?

Enjoy!

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen._

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high…  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen._

_~Dancing Queen by Abba._

**-- I: Pervert For A Vampire. --**

Danny huffed and crossed his arms. Really, what was the point of going to party when you had no idea how to dance nor you didn't shine any other way, either?

He had no answer for that.

"Don't look so sad, man! We're here to party!" smooth and low voice that belonged to his best friend Tucker Foaley said beside him.

Danny only raised his eyebrows.

The gothic girl beside giggled on his other side. "You can dance, you know that, don't you? So go there and pick someone up!"

Danny sighed. He had really annoying friends sometimes. And it felt like they could read his mind sometimes.

School's Halloween party was something he always tried to avoid but then again he always got there dragged or in a sack.

Believe me, it had happened quite few times.

Danny had crystal clear blue eyes and midnight black hair. He was pretty short compared to all other males in school. But if you looked at the girls…

His best friend from kindergarten, Tucker, was completely different. He was tall, muscled and had forest green eyes. He was dark-skinned but under that he seemed to be rather pale.  
He was probably one of the most beautiful men in the world.

Danny's other best friend was Samantha, or Sam. She was purely pale and she had black hair and purple eyes. She was a complete goth by body, soul and mind. And she was more beautiful than any girl in the world.

"Go and get them, man! You have the groove in your body," Tucker said, swinging his hips.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I really don't have any idea how to waltz. And that's what they're dancing right now."

"Then you'll just wait for another dance!" Sam smirked.

Danny snorted, but eventually went off to the dance floor when they switched the song to a more up-beat song.

Familiar song made Danny move his body. But, it seemed like no one cared because the floor was so full of people.

That's when Danny first saw him.

He stood there, his gorgeous white hair flowing smoothly around his head as he danced. His skin was pale as a chalk and his eyes…

Oh God, the eyes made Danny's knees jelly.

They were crystal clear blue. Like ice in the north or water in the southern oceans. All in all, they were the prettiest eyes Danny had ever seen.

Then they suddenly found him.

Those eyes stared at him from the other side of the room. Somehow, the raven-haired teen seemed to forget everything and everyone else and only focus to those beautiful eyes.

"Danny!" he felt something tucking his arm.

Still, he didn't move his gaze from those mesmerizing blue eyes that locked him completely to his place.

"Danny! Come on, let's go!" he heard another voice in his ear and arm tucking him away from the crowed dance floor.

Someone pushed him to a chair and put a glass to his hand. "Are you okay?"

This time, he recognized the voice. Danny looked up to see Sam's worried face. "Huh? What happened?"

"You seemed to space out in there. Something wrong?" Tucker asked, ordering himself a drink too.

Danny looked at his friends, confused. Had they not seen those perfect eyes standing out of the crowd?

"Uh…I just noticed someone. Didn't you see him? Those beautiful blue eyes?" He asked his friends.

Sam and Tucker shared a look and then returned their gazes back to the raven-haired teen. "We'd better go. It's already two a.m. Let's go party somewhere else," Sam said, pulling her friends with her.

Once outside, the girl let her friends go. "Where shall we go?"

Tucker looked thoughtful. "I know this awesome club in downtown. Let's grab a taxi and go!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think I'll come. I'm pretty tired," Danny said, scratching the back of his neck.

His friends nodded and they bid goodbyes.

Danny started walking down the sidewalk his thoughts still on those unbelievable blue eyes.

Were they real? He was sure he hadn't imagined them.

The boy had to lean to a wall; he was still amazed by those eyes. Really, this was dumb. How could simple eyes do that to him?

"Looks like you're in need of a helping hand," an amused voice said above him.

Danny gasped and opened his eyes (when had he closed them?). Those unbelievable blue eyes were staring at him again, this time an amused glint in them.

"I-I'm completely fine," the boy stuttered and raised to his feet.

"Not after this," the man whispered barely audible. Danny frowned, not sure had he heard right.

"Excuse me?"

He didn't get an answer, only having himself being pushed against the wall. The stranger with beautiful eyes breathed to his neck.

The air was so cold that Danny gasped.

"Are you afraid?" the stranger asked still amused. The teen didn't bother to answer, he only tried to struggle free.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. Not when you have scent like that…" the man chuckled ticking Danny's tender neck.

"W-what?" Danny gasped.

He didn't get an verbal answer, but felt two sharp teeth sink in to the flesh of his neck. He let out a scream.

The stranger drank his blood, he could feel it! He was going die! "S-stop!"

Oddly, he did stop. Danny was dizzy from the loss of his blood but was able to look at those unbelievable eyes.

The sight actually shocked him. The eyes were no longer their beautiful blue, but they were warm, lustful and hypnotizing red. They looked at him, obviously still amused.

"Thanks, you have delicious blood indeed," the stranger said, trying to leave.

"W-wait," Danny stuttered, taking handful of the man's jacket pulling him back a bit. "Are you a …?" he's voice was hoarse so he couldn't finish the sentence,

"A vampire? I am. Vladimir Masters, at your service," 'Vladimir' said taking a bow.

"And your blood was indeed the most delicious I've tasted in the last hundred years, Daniel Fenton," he commented licking the blood from his lips.

Danny's blue eyes widened in horror. "How do you know my name?"

Vladimir smirked arrogantly. Danny would have punched him that moment if the blood loss wasn't making him faint.

Dizziness was taking him over and he felt his already heavy eyelids flutter shut. But before the dreamland could take him over, he heard the man say those horrible words.

"Because I've been watching you since you were born,"

That's when he finally gave up and let the dreamland take him.

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

Vlad sat down on the school roof letting the night wind dance through his long white hair. He smiled to himself.

Finally, after fourteen long years, he had met Daniel. And Sirius had bunked him easily to the school's party. Really, humans were so easy to manipulate.

Back to business, thought.

Daniel's blood…that was something he craved for right now. Even thought he had tasted it just fifteen minutes earlier.

Oh, look. Human's caretakers, they called them 'doctors', had arrived taking Daniel away with them. Oh well, he had called them himself, so it was okay. Humans did have useful inventions like cellphones.

Vlad hummed silently to himself as he watched the ambulance to drive fast away from the alley. He smiled and felt like leaning back to the roof.

"Hey,"

Vlad looked to his side and saw a pale faced, red-eyed and black haired boy standing next to him with a cold look on his face.

"Ah, Sirius. How are you this evening?" Vlad asked pleasantly.

Moonlight shone on the boy's face as his beautiful features hardened. "I'm fine. So, you got in the party?" he asked.

The man laughed. "Obviously, I did."

Sirius glared at him with all his might, which really wasn't much seeing how Vlad was a lot more scarier than him.

"You weren't supposed to bite him! You said you'd just watch him!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Vlad grinned apologetically. Sirius only snorted.

"You have work to do tomorrow, remember? Maybe you should go sleeping," Sirius suggested rather lamely.

Vlad laughed happily. "I don't need to sleep, remember. I'm a vampire like you."

Sirius sighed but Vlad had started disappearing already. Sirius had no choice but to follow and soon the two vampires were gone, leaving only the moonlight flowing to the roof.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N**: Phew, done! I can't believe I stated this yesterday and finished it today. Sorry for Sirius the OC but he won't be showing off pretty much so you can ignore him freely.

Now review! I won't continue this without them. Really, I mean it.

With lots of moonlight, Abunai-san.


	2. Gimme CPR, I'm a vampire!

**A/N: **Chapter II is here! I was surprised at how many readers I got in the first chapter; now that I look at it, it sucked.

But thanks to **spiritmind675, 13AkiraKuranXIII and animehpgurl and Yinlai: I don't know exactly how many chapters this fic will have, but it's not more than twenty. **I hope the rest of you could review.

Enjoy!

**-- Song of this chapter (there will be one in every chapter.)**

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
You moved me in a way that I've never known_

_But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known_

_So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_She says, " I can help you, but what do you say?"  
'Cause it's not free baby, you'll have to pay.'  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading, yeah._

_God, don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you've hurt me in a way that I've never known..._

_Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break, me shake me, hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_- Break me, shake me by Savage Garden_

**-- II: Gimme CPR, I'm a vampire! --**

When Danny next woke up, he wasn't sure where exactly he was. Unnatural scent, beeping noise…it all seemed very confusing.

"Sir, a-are you feeling w-well?" a soft voice asked. Maybe Danny stuttered himself much but it annoyed him hear others doing it, too.

So he snapped his eyes open.

Danny found himself in a completely white room with many hoses in his body. The beeping of some machine seemed only to get louder when he regained his conscious. The teen looked in front of him only to see a very red-faced nurse standing there with a clipboard in her hands.

Oh. He was in hospital. Why?

"Where am I?" he asked just in case. His voice sounded odd to his own ears. It was rather clear and cold, although he meant it to be gentle.

The nurse blushed even harder and looked down to her feet. "You're in Amity Ville's hospital, mr…?"

"Danny. Danny Fenton," he answered, his voice not changing.

"Oh, t-thank you," the girl muttered and wrote something to her clipboard. "A doctor will c-come to see you s-soon…" she blushed and glanced at Danny, but had to turn away immediately.

When she was gone, Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

What was with the stuttering? Couldn't she talk properly? The last time women had stuttered in front of Danny was when he was nine and some girl in her class had a crush on him.

So what had changed?

Suddenly, he noticed a mirror in front of his bed. (Lol, what a coincidence!)

It seemed like Danny's whole appearance had changed. Sure, his hair was still midnight black it seemed so much smoother than last time he checked.

His skin was very pale and was flawless. And his eyes…

Usually, they were the normal kind of blue you see when you walk in the streets. But now, Danny's eyes were deep blue, like you would drown if you looked too long in them.

All in all, he looked too good to be true.

He raised one of his straight black eyebrows. What the hell had happened?

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**

The next time Danny woke up, he immediately sensed someone was coming. He shot up on his bed and looked warily in the direction of his door.

Rapid footsteps, coming to his room from the west side of the building. They would be there in seven minutes, if they would keep that pace.

Danny looked confused. Since when had he been so good at mathematics?

Usually, Sam and Tucker get those things faster than he did. It was weird, really.

Right then the door opened, revealing the nurse from earlier with two other with her.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny yelled, surprised at the sight of his two best friends.

"Danny! We're so happy to see you!" Sam exclaimed happily.

The two other drew chairs closer to his bed and sitting on them, smiling happily all the while. The poor nurse looked confused at how easily those three beautiful creatures just seemed so natural together.

_'I'm sure I can't breathe anymore…'_

Danny wasn't sure where the voice came from but it seemed to come from the side of his head, like a whisper, but only even quieter.

The nurse blushed red as a tomato when Danny looked at her. "I'll leave now. Press the button if you need help," she said and left the room in hurry.

The raven-haired teen looked after her in confusion. What was up with people these days?

"Danny? Are you okay?" Tucker asked, looking at him worriedly.

Danny smiled. "I'm completely fine! Actually, I feel better than I've ever felt before."

Sam and Tucker shared a worried look, and then looked back at their friend as if searching for any weird signs from him.

"Danny…are you feeling tired?" Sam asked.

The blue-eyed boy let out a chuckle. "Tired? Gods no, I feel like I could be hundred years up and still wouldn't be tired."

Tucker looked alarmed. He cleared his throat awkwardly and asked Danny: "How well do you hear and smell?"

Danny titled his head and looked at his friends serious faces. "Uh…well, I suppose. I could hear you when you entered the building. And I smell the food. I think we're having chicken soup today…"

"But, you know…the kitchen is in the basement," Sam said, carefully choosing every word.

Danny looked her in the eye. "What? I thought it was next door! It smell it so well…"

He looked worriedly at his friends. "Something is seriously wrong with me! It's not normal for a human to be like this, is it? I'm a freak!"

The purple-eyed girl grabbed his hyperventilating friend from his shoulders and made him look into her eyes. "Danny, everything's fine!"

"Yeah, she's right. We know what's wrong with you," Tucker said, sitting beside Danny on the bed.

"You're a vampire," the two said in unison, truth in their eyes.

Danny stared at them for what felt like half an hour as if wondering were their words truth or were they just tricking him. Finally he opened his mouth:

"Gimme CPR."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

About an hour later Danny had finally calmed down. But, not surprisingly, he still eyed them rather warily.

"How did you know what I am?" he asked.

Sam smiled warmly. "Because, me and Tuck are too."

Danny backed away from them his chest rising rapidly with his breath. "For how long?"

Tucker let out a small laugh. "I've been about two-hundred years and Sam has been about the same time, I'm not sure."

The new vampire turned to Sam who only shuggered. "I don't know. I can't recall how many years I've been like this."

Danny smiled pityingly. "Can you tell me about vampires?"

Both of the older vampires sat more comfortably on their seats and started telling him everything he needed to know about his new appearance.

"First of all, you crave for blood," Tucker said and laughed at Danny's raised eyebrows. "Don't look like that! Believe me, in three days of refusing you'd be ready to give up your immortality for one drop!"

"There's the second thing," Sam caught up. "Immortality. Basically, you will stay forever in that age. You've got to hide from familiar people thought, it'd look suspicious if you would be fourteen after fifty years of break."

"But, vampires won't die…at all?" Danny asked, a bit alarmed.

"Oh, there are ways to kill us, but we're not telling them to you. Yet," Sam giggled playfully.

"We're telling you when you grow up," Tucker said, pretending to be his best friend's father.

"Okay, how about my looks? I look stunning," the raven-haired teen asked, exaiming his reflection from the mirror.

The green eyed boy laughed. "Well, those we don't know! Everyone of us look good, even if you would roll them in dirt!"

"You're pale mostly because you're dead," glaring at Tucker who was about to fall from his seat.

Danny gulped loudly. "Dead? You mean like gone forever?"

The girl smirked arrogantly. "Of course forever? What did you expect? Fifteen minutes, maybe?"

The teen pouted. "I'm new with these things, so gimme a break, please?"

The two older vampires shared a look. "You know, there's a big society of us," Tucker said warily. "And yes there are many vampires. The most of us are born, but some, like you, Sam, and me are turned. It doesn't make you any different but it's been illegal to turn someone if they are not willing from last fifteen thousand years."

"The guy that turned me…he's name was Vladimir Masters. Does that sound familiar?" Danny asked, remembering the bloody good-looking vampire.

Both of them looked thoughtful. "Vladimir Masters? No, that doesn't sound familiar at all…" Sam trailed off.

"Nope, not any bells ringing, hear?" Tucker confessed, holding his hands up.

Danny laughed freely trying to calm down. "Oh, how about abilities? Do you have anything more abnormal?"

"Well, we have excellent sight, hearing and scent, as you have already noticed." Sam answered, smirk on her lips.

"And we're were strong and fast. What takes human half an hour, we can do it in five minutes. About strength, we can rip big trees out of the ground with their roots."

Danny gaped at them. How the hell had he never noticed them?

"How do you hide from humans? Somebody will surely notice if we rip trees out of the ground!" he exclaimed.

"The vampires above us take care of it. The council," Sam added, when she saw his confused expression. "We have politics and everything."

"You must drink blood everyday. Your instincts will tell you where to find good blood and how to get it. Beware thought," Tucker warned. "When you so called 'hunt' your eyes will change colour and your pupils will become slits. Mine turn golden."

"And mine turn silver," Sam said, holding her hand up. "With colours like that, humans notice."

"When you drink someone's blood, remember: Don't drink too much to turn him or her into a vampire. Just few gulps will be enough."

Danny laid back on his bed, taking all of this information in. He was a vampire. A bloody vampire.

"Hey, I heard that nurse talking something about breath--" he started but was cut off by Tucker.

"That was mind reading. Vampires can read minds and control the persons thoughts. Very useful while hunting."

Danny laughed. "I could make any girl fall for me."

"You don't need mind reading for that," Sam giggled, eyeing him up and down. Danny smirked.

"Hey, I almost forgot! What about garlic and sunlight?" he suddenly remembered.

"They both are true. If we eat garlic, we die or at least suffer a very long time. And sunlight would kill us if you wouldn't have this," Tucker said holding up a bottle.

"150 percent covering sun lotion. Very useful, you can have this bottle…" he said, handing Danny the bottle.

"Thanks. What about sleeping?" he asked while smearing the lotion over his white arms.

"We don't need to sleep. When you're dead, you've got all the time you want and need," the girl vampire grinned, showing her sharp fangs.

The dark-skinned boy looked at the clock. "Oh, is it already that much? We need to go," he said getting up.

"Your family is too busy to come today, they will visit tomorrow," Sam said taking her jacket.

They both walked over the window and then looked back at their newborn friend. "Bye now," they said and then vanished to the thin air.

Danny stared at the spot they had been. Well, they were vampires, so almost everything was possible.

He laid down on his bed. It was all very confusing. He was a bloody vampire and couldn't do anything about it. Not that he wanted to, thought…

Right then (as he had expected) the door opened revealing the familiar blushing nurse. "Sir, are you feeling well?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind having another visitor?" she asked.

Danny frowned. Who could it be? Sam and Tucker had just left and said that his family would visit tomorrow.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Vladimir Masters. Is that someone familiar to you?" she said looking curious.

Danny felt like fainting right there…

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Done! I won't write chapters like this ever again! Gawd, my hands hurt…

Now please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!

With lots of shocking news, Abunai-san.


	3. Indeed in need

**A/N: **I am back! This year I will be updating more often! You are not getting rid of me! MUAHHAHAHAHAA!!

**spiritmind675: **Oh, you will see. Vladdy is indeed a little more higher rank but not above the rules. See how much troubles that causes… Enjoy!

**Yinlai: **Thanks for your nice words. Enjoy!

Enjoy, the rest of you! And happy year 2009!

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
And the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do  
Will distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize  
Instead of setting it free  
I took what I hated and made it part of me_

_(It never goes away)_

_Hearing your name  
The memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away I was committed myself to them  
And every day I regret those things  
'Cause now I see  
That I took what I hated and made it a part of me_

_(It never goes away)_

_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

_Get away from me  
Gimme my space back  
You gotta just go  
Everything comes down to memories of you  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
I've let you go  
Get away from me_

_I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

_- Figure 0.9 by Linkin Park_

**-- Indeed in need. --**

Danny's eyes kept widening comically as the nurse looked at him worriedly. "Sir? Are you sure you're alright?"

The vampire shook his head. "I-I'm fine. Could you ask him to come later? I'm a little tired right now…" he trailed off. Okay, that was a big fat lie, but who cared? It didn't matter as long as he wouldn't have to meet that bloody vampire again!

And right now he was completely powerless on his bed. What would happen when a lot older vampire would come and do whatever he wanted?

Danny shuddered at that perverted mental image.

"Daniel does want to see me," he heard a smooth and hypnotizing voice said. Oh Dracula, he knew that voice way too well…

"O-of course!" the nurse squeaked. Danny rolled his eyes. How easily she just gave in? Pathetic! A little resistance, woman! Besides, wasn't he the one in judge of his own visitors?

His mental lecturing was cut off when the bloody vampire stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Vladimir Masters looked even better than Danny remembered: Long smooth white hair, flawless skin and those goddamn beautiful eyes. His features were almost royal: high cheekbones, long nose and sharp face.

Way too good to be true.

"Hello, Daniel," he greeted softly.

Danny watched silently as the Adonis like man moved to one of those chairs that had been occupied by his friends just few moments ago. It kind of annoyed him.

"How are you?" that inhumanly beautiful voice asked him again, cutting his train of thought again.

Danny didn't bother to answer; he only stared at his white toes as if they were the most interesting things in the whole world.

He heard Vladimir sigh and allowed himself a glance at the older vampire's direction. Danny had to regret it: Vladimir was staring at him intensively.

"What?" Danny managed to whisper.

Vladimir smirked. He had finally managed to capture his prey's attention. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering."

Danny raised his eyebrows, when he couldn't hide his curiosity. Vladimir humphed and swinged his hair for side to other. "There's something new in you."

The younger raised his chin arrogantly. "What? I am the same as the last time you bit me," he hissed.

What was the point of telling that asshole that he had turned him, when he apparently didn't know? He could have his fun…the man had, after all, changed his frickin' life by one bite.

Vlad raised one of his eyebrows amusedly. What was the kid saying? Of course he had changed. His skin was pale, voice cold and he looked more beautiful than ever. Worst of all, his scent was no longer the same. It was more like cold and sweet, not like the berry-like scent he had been used to.

Then the awful idea struck in Vlad's head. What if he had turned Daniel? No, no, that would be disastrous.

He put on that smirking façade again and looked Danny straight in the eye. "Why, of course you have. You're so much prettier than last time I checked. Not that you weren't pretty then," he added, as if fearing to offend the younger.

Danny simply couldn't help himself. He blushed.

Vlad smirked evilly in victory.

"Now, back to my question. How are you?" he repeated. The teen's smile was cynical.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine. See all these pipes? They're nothing, just keeping me alive from the many blood transfusions that I've had. Nothing but the fact I've been bitten by a maniac and am in hospital for it!"

His voice rose in the end but didn't seem to startle the older man. He looked at him with an unreadable expression on his beautiful face until he spoke up.

"You think I'm a maniac?"

"Yes! No one in their right mind would bite someone!" Danny exclaimed.

Vlad rose from his chair and walked on the boy's right side. Danny moved few inches away from him, keeping his gaze on the others face. It was very hard to turn away.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a vampire," he said softly.

Danny's eyes widened. So now he was sure of it. He was a vampire. And the one who turned him was standing beside his bed.

"So it wasn't a lie. You're a …vampire." He stated very quietly.

"…Are you scared?"

Danny looked at him. "No."

Suddenly, the older vampire burst out laughing. His laugh was a little cold and it made butterflies dance in the other's stomach.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked hotly.

"You," the other vampire answered shaking with laughter.

The teen's face flushed again, this time with rage. "What the hell? Like you weren't funnier!" he exclaimed.

Vlad finally looked at him. The amusement was still dancing visibly in his blue eyes but otherwise he looked pretty calm.

"I didn't mean to offend you. You're just so amusing when you're trying to be so brave," he confessed, looking at Danny's face.

Danny's brows furrowed. Amusing? What the hell, he was telling straight to the man's face he was ridiculous and he only called him _amusing_?

"But in reality," the man continued. "You are scared. And why not? I am one of the highest rank vampires. I could kill you by one touch if I wouldn't be too careful."

Danny flinched unconsciously back when Vlad took a step towards his bed.

"As if you could hurt me more," Danny whispered.

Vlad raised eyebrows. "What do you mean? I've only bitten you – I could do even worse, better believe me."

The raven-haired teen smirked confidently. "And you wanna know that did to me?" he asked arrogantly.

He didn't wait for the other's answer, but let the lust for blood that had been bugging him for a while already, take the control of him.

Immediately, his eyes changed from the normal pretty blue to dangerous emerald green with their pupils' only slits. Danny felt his sharp fangs grow to his mouth and his instincts coming really alive. It was amazing to hear, smell and see everything.

Vlad stared at Danny, clearly shocked. How had this happened? He was sure he had only had few drops of the boy's blood.

Danny smirked. "Well? How do you like your little creation now? Are you sad that I turned out to be like you?" he spat.

Vlad searched the younger vampire's face; really checking was he a vampire or just a miserable fake. He turned out to be true.

Vlad smirked and laid himself down on the bed. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Danny yelled.

The older only grinned, showing his sharp fangs. He crawled slowly closer to Danny, until he was on top of the poor defenceless boy.

Danny tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. "Get of me!"

The older only pinned his arms above his head. Vlad smirked his irresistible smile and with that, made Danny blush again.

He leaned down on the other's ear. "That's good. It only makes me want you more."

Danny gulped loudly and felt a shiver run down his back. Oh my God…

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **I am a pervert! Okay, that was a very short chapter but I had nothing else to write about. Live with it. Now, press that green button on the bottom of this page and tell me what you think of this.

With lots of pervyness, Abunai-san.


	4. The thing you do

**A/N: **Thank you, reviewing people! And thanks to those who read but didn't review! That doesn't bother me at all.

**13AkiraKuranXIII: **Have a sweet update, my dear reader.

**Rya Starling: **I completely agree with you, selfish as I am.

**spiritmind675: **The unpleasant side of this mistake will be in charge for a while now

**meee3: **Thank you, I love you! (My trademark line.)

**Kyuu: **Oh, thank you. I officially love you too. For that rape or love scene, you will see. I'm not very good with them; so don't kill me if it sucks. Sorry, I had to change your name, my computer didn't like it.

…Yeah, so I'm continuing my dear fanfic now, enjoy and have fun. /Silence./

Okay, boys pack your bags, the show's out. /Leaves the studio./

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**_  
__Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?_

_All this weeping in the air.  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air'  
'Cross the rolling open sea._

_Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you_

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see?  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see?_

_See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share_

_See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay_

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_

_- Clowns (Can you see me now?) by t.A.T.u._

**-- The thing you do. --**

Tucker's now golden eyes rose to the grey sky above him. Somehow, he had sensed that something was seriously wrong with the balance. **(1) **He looked at the hospital from the building roof he was standing on.

He sniffed the air, smelling the sweet scent of human blood.

"What is it?" Sam asked beside him.

Tucker turned to her, grinning. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm just hungry."

Sam titled her pretty head and looked at Tucker, puzzled. "What? We just ate. What's wrong, really?"

The boy looked at her with a pained expression. "I sensed another vampire nearby."

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly, almost too quick for humans to hear.

"No, something much more older. A higher rank, I would say," Tucker answered quickly.

"Indeed. I suggest you stay away from it," came a cold voice from above their heads. Both of the vampires turned to look up and saw a boy sitting on little bit higher roof not far away from them.

"Who are you?!" Tucker hissed.

"I'm Sirius Hale **(2)**" the boy answered with a nod.

Sam looked coldly at him. "What do you want?"

Sirius grinned for the first time, but the smile didn't quite reach his crimson eyes. "Just informing you. Stay away from Daniel Fenton."

Tucker took a step forward. "What the hell!? He's my best friend, man!"

Sirius rose from the roof and looked at them over his shoulder. "I don't care. These are orders from the Council, I suggest you follow them."

With that, the strange OC left the rooftop, leaving an interesting rose-like scent behind him.  
But that didn't help Sam or Tucker.

"They can't do that! He's our friend!" the boy yelled.

Sam looked back to the hospital with worried eyes. How could their newborn friend handle the instincts? With the newborns were always mad with thirst and that made them extremely dangerous. What if Danny couldn't handle this thirst?

"I don't know, Tucker. I really don't."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Danny looked at Vlad with horrified eyes when the other nibbled his earlobe. "Stop it!"

The older vampire looked at his prey with lustful eyes. "Could you shut up already? You're ruining my work here."

The raven-haired teen blushed like no tomorrow. Work? What, he meant it like a … job? (A/N: Wink wink.)

Vlad let his red eyes travel all around the boy's body. There was no denying it; he was pretty.  
Oh, he wasn't denying it.

The white-haired man opened Danny's hospital coat, despise the boy's protests.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" Danny panicked trying to struggle.

"Relax, I'm only doing we both know you want," Vlad answered with his velvet like voice, mesmerizing the other completely.

Before Danny could say anything, the other clashed his cold lips to his chest. The sensation he got from that was odd;

You know when they splash cold water on you? Well, this was it, but ten times more pleasurable.

So you probably understand why he couldn't help himself but let out a moan.

"You like it?" The older asked, licking Danny's chest with his long tongue.

"P-pervert!" Danny managed to gasp out, glaring daggers at the older vampire, who rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

Danny moaned again, despise his efforts to hold it down. Vlad purred happily and continued.  
His skilled tongue ran even lower and came very close to Danny's lower stomach.

"Stop before someone comes in!" The raven-haired teen gasped.

"I don't need to stop if nobody comes in, right?" came Vlad's sarcastic reply. Danny could only roll his now emerald eyes.

The older vampire licked and kissed his way down to Danny's groin, when the other meeped and tried to push Vlad away.

"No! You're not-!!" Danny cried, too embarrassed to continue his sentence.

"What? It's not like you're not going to enjoy it," Vlad purred, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Danny let out a cry of frustration and tried to push Vlad off with more force this time. Fortunately, the other didn't move, but gripped on Danny's wrists again and pushed him down on the bed.

"Pervert! Get off before I call for help!" the younger vampire threatened. (Why the hell hadn't he thought about that before?)

"Go on. Scream for me," Vlad whispered amusedly in his ear. Danny felt a shiver run down his spine.

"HELP! HELP! THERE'S A—!" Danny started but was cut off when the older vampire forcefully pushed his cold lips on his, making him gasp out in surprise.

Danny felt something wet pushing on his lips but kept them locked. He didn't want the man's tongue in his mouth too! The stomach had been bad already, what would his sensitive mouth say about that?

Suddenly, Vlad broke away, looking directly to the door. Danny heard it too; someone talking silently outside the door. Then, it opened and Danny felt his stomach drop out of his body.

His father was gaping at him and the bloody vampire like an alien, the poor nurse blushing like a tomato behind him.

Danny gulped. How he was going to get himself out of this one?

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

When it came to his children, Jack Fenton was a very protective man. If someone tried to snatch even a hair out of their heads, he would explode to them. So you probably understand why he was about to shoot the man, who was laying on top of his half naked son.

Jack Fenton was one angry dad.

"Hello," Vlad greeted them politely. That seemed to snatch Jack out of his dazing state,

"Who are you and what are you doing to my son?!" he yelled, pointing at them.

"I'm Vladimir Masters," the older vampire answered pleasantly as he could, due the very uncomfortable situation he was in.

"BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!!" Jack yelled, losing his last bit of nerve.

"Dad," came a quiet voice from the bed. Everyone in the room turned to look at Danny, who was staring pleadingly at his father. "Let me explain."

And of course Jack agreed to this. Anything for his son.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

"So," Jack rethought, rubbing his temples. "So you're a new teacher in Danny's school and you came here to give him his homework because he wasn't in school, but when you came you tripped and fell on top of him. Am I correct?"

Both vampires nodded.

"What do you teach, Mr. Masters?" Jack asked coldly, glaring at the white haired man.

"French," Vlad answered with a complete poker face.

"Oh? Is that so?" the black-haired man dared to doubt, his eyebrows raised arrogantly.

"Oui, monsieur. Vous ne croyez pas moi?" Vlad asked in flawless French. Jack snorted but eventually let it be.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Danny asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh! Good news, Danny! The doctors said that you're able to go home already today" Jack beamed, looking happily at his only son.

The raven-haired teen grinned happily. "Really? Can we go already?"

"Yes, they'll check you out soon and then we can go. Sorry, I'll have to go to eat something. I'm so hungry," he excused himself and left.

Danny sighed when he closed the door and looked coldly at Vlad. "Go away. I'm gonna get out of here and so are you."

Vlad smirked evilly. "Really? But you're gonna need my help. Did you know that vampires don't need to sleep?"

Danny glared daggers at him. "Of course I did. I have friends to inform me."

"Did they tell you that in hundred years you start feeling sleepiness?" the bloody vampire threw back arrogantly.

The teen was a little taken aback, so Vlad took advantage and leaned down to his ear level. "Don't think I'm done with you."

Danny felt the damn shiver again. Vlad leaned chuckling away and quickly pecked the teen on his white cheek.

"See you, love," he whispered and disappeared like a mist.

Danny put a hand on his cheek and blushed. What did Vlad mean by telling him he wasn't done with him? Oh God, don't let it mean…

Gladly, doctors came in right then and started checking him. Their blabbing kept his thoughts away from Vladimir Masters…

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**1. – **This is starting to sound like Star Wars…

**2. – **Sorry, couldn't think of anything else for a surname!

**A/N: **Here it goes! That was a short chapter, ne? Sorry, I simply can't write longer because of my laziness. Now: in my fic, Danny studies French and can actually speak it.

By the way, the sentence Vlad said is: "Yes, sir. Don't you believe me?" if it was wrong, then, sorry, I can't speak French at all.

_**NOTICE!!!**_ If you have any good ideas for the songs of the chapters, tell me! I'm running out of ideas!


	5. Insomnia

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing! For that, I may consider updating my crap. Enjoy it!

**spiritmind675: **I agree with you. It indeed makes a good read. XD, I'm so selfish…

**XSuperXStarX: **I hope it doesn't happen to anyone! I'd probably die… oh well, thank you.

**animehplife: **Thank you. I am writing!

Enjoy!  
_  
_**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**_  
Deep in the bosom of the gentle night  
Is when I search for the light  
Pick up my pen and start to write  
I struggle, fight dark forces  
In the clear moon light  
Without fear... insomnia_

_I can't get no sleep_

_I used to worry, thought I was goin' mad in a hurry  
Gettin' stress, makin' excess mess in darkness  
No electricity, something's all over me, greasy  
Insomnia please release me and let me dream of  
Makin' mad love to my girl on the heath_

_Tearin' off tights with my teeth  
But there's no release, no peace  
I toss and turn without cease  
Like a curse, open my eyes and rise like yeast  
At least a couple of weeks  
Since I last slept, kept takin' sleepers_

_But now I keep myself pepped  
Deeper still, that night I write by candle light  
I find insight, fundamental movement, uh  
So when it's back this insomniac take an original tack  
Keep the beast in my nature under ceaseless attack  
I gets no sleep  
I can't get no sleep_

_I can't get no sleep  
I can't get no sleep  
I need to sleep, although I get no sleep  
I need to sleep, although I get no sleep._

_- Insomnia by Faithless._

**-- Chapter V: Insomnia. --**

What bothered Danny most in the vampire thing was sleeping. His friends and even the bloody vampire had said that they didn't need to sleep in thousands years. Then, they would start feeling tiredness and sulk in their coffins.

So now, in the middle of night, Danny was reading about insomnia in the Internet.  
His parents and sister were fast asleep, knowing nothing about his condition.

Plus to all this, he was hungry as hell.

Danny had always found the scent of blood pretty disgusting, but now it seduced him. He wanted nothing more than just sink his sharp fangs in someone's neck, not caring if they'd get hurt or if they'd die.

No, he only wanted to taste the rusty blood.

Danny shook his head and returned to the page he had been reading. He was in wikipedia reading the piece of insomniacs.

_'Insomnia,' _it said. _'Is a symptom of a sleeping disorder characterized by persistent difficulty falling asleep or staying asleep despite the opportunity._

_It is typically followed by functional impairment while awake. Insomniacs have been known to complain about being unable to close their eyes or "rest their minds" for more than few minutes at a time._

_Both organic and non-organic insomnia constitute a sleep disorder._

_According to the U.S Department of Health and Human Services in year 2007, approximately 64 million Americans suffer from insomnia on a regular basis each year. Insomnia occurs 1.4 times more commonly in women than in men.'_

Danny rolled his eyes. So yeah, humans suffer a lot from insomnia. Hah, you could try his life. If you could call a dead persons condition life, anyway. Thousand years without sleep and then he would finally feel it.

No thank you.

Danny looked at the clock in the corner of his computer screen. 01. 10. a.m. God, he still had six hours and fifty minutes before his family would wake up. He very well couldn't make any noise out, they'd wake up.

How hellish one's life could be?

The teen rose from his chair and shut his computer down. Maybe he should call Sam or Tucker… they shouldn't be sleeping.

He dialled the other's boys number and waited.

"Hello! I was wondering when you'd call!" his friends happy voice came from the other side of the line.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well, you're new with this whole vampire thing, so we – me and Sam – figured that you'd need help."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not that helpless."

He heard his friend laugh in the other side of the line. "Sure, sure. But you haven't hunted before. You're hungry, right?"

There was the thing Danny couldn't deny. "Yeah… can you come to my place? I kinda need some advices…" he trailed off.

"No problem, we'll be there in a minute," the other said.

"Wait, how can you be here in a minu-!" The black-haired teen started but Tucker had already hung up.

Danny glared at his phone. Stupid egoistical idiot.

Indeed in a minute, his two friends were behind his window, grinning so that their damn sharp fangs were showing.

"Hello," Danny said and opened the window.

"Howdy!" the two older vampires greeted and climbed inside their friend's dark room. They were carrying bottles.

"What do you have in those bottles?" the raven-haired teen asked curiously.

"Blood," Sam answered, as she took her combat boots off.

If it was possible, Danny paled even more. "B-blood?"

The gothic female vampire looked at him, with her thin eyebrows raised. "Yes. We live with it." She grinned happily. "Oh, I get it. You haven't drank at all."

Danny shook his head, making his friends chuckle and shook their heads. "How are you gonna go through next few thousand years if you don't drink?"

The raven-haired teen only shuggered, looking sheepish.

Tucker handed him a bottle full of red liquid. "Here. It's type A+. Really, really good," he grinned at Danny's look of disgust.

"Do I have to?" Danny asked warily.

His friends burst out in a very loud laugh. The newborn vampire hissed and clapped his hands over their mouths. "Shut up! You're gonna wake my family up!"

"Sorry," Sam giggled. "But that was hilarious!"

Danny glared at them. His friends sat down on his bed and opened their own bottles. "C'mon, it's really good. I wasted one hour hunting for it," Tucker said, looking a little bit hurt.

The raven-haired teen looked at the bottle warily but opened it, anyway. When he dared to taste the red liquid, the results were amazing.

Danny, who had always hated blood, was in hook for it. It tasted better than every food or drink he had ever had.

"This is awesome!" Danny exclaimed, looking happy.

The two others shared a knowing look. "It's the best blood there's out! You wanna go get some more?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at them in silence. Go get some more? Wait a minute, what if someone caught him? Sell him to the zoo? What if the human would kill him? Even worse, he would embarrass himself! He drank blood so greedily that some human surely noticed and then would do something stupid.

"I don't think I'm able to come," he whispered.

"Huh? Why not?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"I'll embarrass you! Or myself! Someone's gonna sell me to the zoo!" Danny whined, looking like he was about to cry.

Tucker shook his head amusedly while Sam chuckled lowly. "No vampire can embarrass themselves! Hunting's only normal!"

"I'll be first one to do so," the raven-haired teen muttered darkly.

The dark-skinned boy patted his friend on the head. "You won't, believe me. C'mon, let's go have fun!"

Sam jumped up from the bed like a ballet dancer and leaped over the open window. "Let's have fun! Time of our immortality!"

Tucker laughed too, when he helped Danny out of the window. The raven-haired teen watched as friends chatted happily while walking on his fucking roof.

"Um…where are we going?" Danny asked warily.

"To the centre, of course!" Sam exclaimed happily. Danny looked more than shocked.

"But…that's about five kilometre's away! And it's night time!" the newborn vampire yelled, pointing at the road.

"So?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. "How are you gonna get there?" he snapped.

The two others smirked arrogantly. "By feet, of course. Catch us." With that they jumped off the roof and ran to the forest.

Danny could only stare after them, his mind racing. Had his friends just told him to catch them? They were fast as hell! Danny shook his head.

Oh well, he was already dead. He had absolutely nothing to lose. So he jumped.

When his feet hit the wet ground, he somewhat bounced. What an odd feeling it was! It was like when you jumped on a trampoline and then bounced back up. This was it, but ten times stronger.

Danny jumped to a tree nearby and there to the next, and next and next…

The raven-haired teen felt like a monkey. To jump from tree to tree with amazing speed and strength. Danny simply couldn't help it.

He laughed from the bottom of his heart.

"Having fun?" he heard a familiar voice. Danny turned his head to see Tucker who was running down on the ground looking up at him.

"Yeah! This is _amazing_!" The raven-haired teen exclaimed.

Sam, who was jumping in the trees too, laughed. "Told you! You know, being a vampire is amazing!"

For the first time, he agreed with his friends in this matter.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

In the night, centre of Amity Ville was a lively place. Drunken and not-so-drunken people were wondering around, knowing nothing about the other society that only came out on night time.

"Luffy's **(1.) **bar," Sam said, pointing at the old bar.

"No way! I've been there! It can't be!" Danny protested, laughing.

"OMG, Danny has been in a bar! Lend me that red carpet, will you?" Tucker intrigued, making a wave with his hand. Danny only punched his friend on his arm.

"Well, the owner is a vampire. Let's go meet him," Sam giggled and lead the boys the bar.

"Hello!" greeted an old man with an eyepatch over his right eye. Sam and Tucker both grinned happily but Danny looked more confused than ever.

How could this man, who was his father's friend, be a vampire? They had known each other from high school! Surely, someone should notice if there was an old vampire running around with teenagers!

"Hi Danny! Having fun with your friends?" Asked the man, Luffy XIII, grinning happily. Then he suddenly frowned. "It's past one. Shouldn't you be home sleeping?"

"Mr. Luffy," Tucker interrupted, making the man look at him. "Danny's the same as we are."

"Teenagers?" Luffy XIII retorted.

"Nope," Sam denied.

"Hooligan?"

"Of course not!"

"The kind of guy who eats too much leek?"

"VAMPIRE!!" The three teenagers yelled in unison. The barkeeper looked at them for a while and then titled his head.

"Oh," he finally said in a understanding manner. "Then welcome to our society!" he turned around, took something from his cabinet.

"A+! Best for party!" Luffy laughed and handed him the bottle.

Danny rose his bottle and drank again. He couldn't believe how frickin' good the red liquid taste! He drank it more and more with his friends, until he started feeling rather light headed.

"Hey! What time is it?" he slurred.

"It's four a.m.!" Luffy giggled to his half-empty bottle.

"Shit! We 'ave school tomorrow! An' I haven't – hic – done my homework!" the very-drunken Tucker slurred, slamming his fist down on the table.

"How we –hic- get home?" Sam cackled. "We can't run! We didn't get to teach Danny hunting!"

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, the door of the bar opened, revealing a man in black robe. The three other's looked at him questiongly but Danny recognized that scent even drunk.

"I can take them home," Vladimir Maters said softly.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**1.- **To any One Piece fans out there: I'M SO SORRY! I couldn't think of anything else!

**A/N: **Useless chapter! Danny didn't get to know how to hunt and Vlad and him didn't get together! I'm so pathetic.

Anyway, in next chapter Danny gets to know how to hunt, gets a little more information of vampire ageing and gets to know what is a soul mate! Remember to read.

With lots of A+, Abunai-san.


	6. Monkeyass education

**A/N: **I hate leek! I really do! It's green and it's bad and if you eat it, it goes to your brain! DON'T EAT LEEK; IT'S BAAAAAD!!!

**animehplife: **I am writing, dammit!

**spiritmind675: **Sure, sure. I usually leave cliffys without even noticing it. I guess you could call this chapter funny if you want, sorry if it's not.

**Kyuu: **Oh, delicious like leek? Sorry, I have an obsession with that vegetable. You can call this a rocker…

**XSuperXStarX: **AAAARRRGGGHHH! Please don't kill meh! VladXDanny will ensue soon, if you give me time to write it.

Enjoy!

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**  
_Exclusive  
Excuses  
Only  
Produces  
Abuses  
The chooses  
The loosest  
Of ends  
That tend  
To send  
The false inner sense  
That me and you together could actually be friends?_

_No way in hell, we're gonna let you all know  
No way in hell, we're gonna tear up the show  
No way in hell, we're gonna let it all flow  
No way in hell, all roads lead to Rome_

_Yeeeeeaaaahh! We're gonna kick your monkey ass!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! We're coming with the blast!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! It's the funky sound class!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! We're gonna make it ever last!_

_They said we couldn't do this but I know we can  
You can't keep a good man down, a God damn  
You and you and yours just better keep still  
Coz I haven't even started with my spick and my spill_

_No way in hell, we're gonna let it all go  
No way in hell, we're gonna walk through the snow  
No way in hell, you're gonna put me on a hold  
No way in hell, I think I'm really getting old_

_Yeeeeeaaaahh! We're gonna kick your monkey ass!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! We're coming with the blast!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! It's the funky sound blast!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! We're gonna make it ever last!_

_No Way, No Way, No way in hell_

_Something wrong with your life when you go the lowest low  
Do you recognise yourself when you look in the mirror?  
Can't control your mind or flip your tiny brain but  
Don't hate the player if you can't play the game_

_No way in hell, we're gonna let it all go  
No way in hell, we're gonna walk through the snow  
No way in hell, you're gonna put me on a hold  
No way in hell, I think I'm really getting old_

_Yes! Yes! Yes!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! You got your future in your hands!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! We got you peeing in your pants!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! You get no fucking chance!  
Yeeeeeaaaahh! We got you steppin' on quicksand!_

_- No way in hell by Bomfunk MC's._

**-- VI: Monkey-ass education. --**

Danny wasn't sure he had really agreed to it, but he found himself and his drunk-off-their-ass-friends in Vladimir Master's limousine. They were gathered together in the backseat, while Vlad sat in the front with the massive driver, who Danny had never met.

"Hey! Cool guy!" Tucker slurred, waving his hand in the air.

Danny heard Vlad sigh. "I assume you mean me?"

"Yeah! Do we know you?" the dark-skinned boy ignored the older vampires cold tone completely.

"No, but I know you," the bloody-vampire answered coldly, making a mysterious aura around him.

Tucker looked confused. "That doesn't make sense. 'Ow can 'cha know us, if we don't know you?"

In situations like this, Vlad could only sweat drop. They drove in silence for a while until they dropped Danny to his doorstep. Literally.

"Ow! That hurt!" he glared up at Vlad. "I thought you liked me!"

Vlad smirked at this. "I do." With that, he kissed Danny on the cheek again, making the raven-haired teen even more light-headed than he already was.

"I'll be collecting my promise soon," he whispered in the other's ear and then leaned back inside the car.

"Skulker," he said and then their black Mercedes was gone.

The teen looked bemused after them, but then jumped back inside his room, hitting his head on the board in process.

For the rest of the night, he spent unconscious.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

"Danny? Sweety?"

Danny heard distant voice that sounded way too much like his mother. He didn't want to open his eyes, so he only grumped annoyed.

"Danny! Open your eyes!" the voice said again. He tried to ignore it again, but it was a bit louder than last time.

"Daniel Alexander Fenton! If you don't open your eyes right now, I'm going to get your father!" the voice threatened.

So finally, the impulsive boy opened his now blue eyes to look up at his mother. "I'm awake, mom."

His mother, Maddie Fenton smiled briskly. "That's good. Jazz has already gone to school. Your father and me are going to work in fifteen minutes. Call us if you have any trouble."

"Huh?" Danny asked very wisely.

His mother chuckled. "You don't have to go to school today, remember? You're still recovering from your accident where you slid and hit your neck pretty badly."

The raven-haired teen had to think this for a moment. Then he understood; Of course the bloody vampire had made some excuse for him being in hospital. He couldn't have told them the real story, could he?

"Yeah, I'll call…" Danny said, not really paying attention to his words.

Maddie and Jack bid their goodbyes and left. Danny sighed. He was really hungry and had no memories of last night. Where were his friends? He still didn't know how to hunt.

Right now, he had a hangover from blood and he had never suffered from one ever before. Danny really needed his two best friends.

The raven-haired teen called them both few times, but neither one answered it. Around ten o'clock Sam finally picked up her phone. Danny was more than relived; his friends were safe and sound.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hi, Sam. Where are you?" Danny got straight to the point of his call.

"At school. Tucker's been groggy all morning, too much A+ plus for him. So, why aren't you at school, slacker?" The Goth asked with a playful manner.

Danny smirked on the other side of the line. "Nah, I'm just having major hangover."

He heard the female vampire laugh on the other side. "That happens when you don't drink every night. So, why'd ya call?"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry so would you mind coming over? I need an education!" Danny asked, walking around his room to open the window for his friends.

"We'll be there in a minute," Sam answered and hung up.

Danny sighed and leaned on the frame of his window. Finally, he would learn how to get his every day food. …That sounded so damn comical.

Soon indeed, his two friends popped out of nowhere to his window again. Sam grinned happily and hopped down to the floor like a ballet dancer.

Tucker looked really like he had not been sleeping for two hundred years. He too hopped down but looked more like a graceful puma than a dancer when he did so.

"Hi. You skipped few classes for me?" Danny greeted them, his face in a wide grin, showing his sharp teeth. "I'm flattered."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "We'll do anything for you, my lord." He mock-bowed.

"Now, you two will teach me some hunting," Danny retorted, swinging his hair from side to side.

Sam laughed silently. "Well, c'mon. We don't have the whole day, so let's go before the sun starts to really shine."

"Huh?" The raven-haired teen asked wisely, when they were climbing out of the window. "What happens then?"

"You know, the sun lotion doesn't protect us properly," Tucker said from behind him. "It's just gives us some cover."

Sam closed the window after them and hopped down to the ground, the two male vampires following after her.

"That's why most of the vampire society lives in the north. Not so much sun," she added, seeing her newborn friend's expression. "You should see Alaska, you wouldn't believe how many of us live there."

The ultimate trio started running towards north with their amazing speed. Danny thought that he could never give up running; it felt like he was flying, such an amazing feeling.

"Where are we going?" He suddenly remembered to ask.

"To the meadow," the two others answered in unison. That didn't really help Danny much.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Sam and Tucker lead the raven-haired teen to a little meadow in the middle of a forest on the bourdons of Amity Ville. There was only a little of light and that made the whole place kinda… creepy. Anyway, the vampire trio sat down on the ground in a form of circle.

"So," Danny started, looking at his friends. "How do we start?"

Tucker grinned happily again. "Okay, Mr. Newborn:" the other boy raised his finger up and spoke like a high-class British.

"Few more-than-basic things about vampires: Step I: Hunting," Tucker mimicked a dictionary pretty well actually. Maybe too well.

"When you hunt," Sam started, resting her head in her hands. "You must rely to your instincts all the time. They tell you what to do."

"We have amazing speed, strength and fluency on your side. With those, you could hunt Arnold Schwarzenegger **(1.)** down with no problem," the girl laughed and it sounded like million tiny silver bells.

Danny nodded, taking all the information in. Then he looked very embarrassed. Sam, being the genius of the trio, of course noticed this.

"Dan? What's wrong?" she asked, taking him by his shoulders.

"It's …nothing," the raven-haired teen tried to avoid his friends burning stare.

"You know, vampires can't read each other's minds. So tell us what's happening in your brain," Tucker tried to get his best friend confesses.

"Well," Danny started; still looking like a kid gets caught while doing something bad. "You're kinda old…"

The other two burst out laughing. When they finally stopped they saw Danny glaring at them once again. "What? You were born two hundred years ago! You are old!"

"Maybe to humans. For the vampires we're only teenagers," Tucker cackled, falling on his back, still laughing.

Danny giggled. Then, he looked at them warily. "You know, I've known you since I was four. And you looked like four years old kids back then. How could you, since you were turned when you were fourteen," the raven-haired teen asked.

The female vampire seemed to consider this question in her mind. Then she looked at Danny apprehensively.

"It's very, _very _complicated," she warned.

Danny shuggered wildly. "Isn't everything already? So tell me before I get an orgasm."

Sam raised her eyebrows but eventually continued. "Okay. Don't blame me if you get confused," she took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" she yelled at the other boy who was still cackling on the ground like a madman.

Tucker brushed few tears away from the corners of his green eyes. "Continue then, honey."

"Don't 'honey' me and help me explain this dummy some vampirism," Sam remarked, very irritated.

"Okay. Now, vampires who are turned can manipulate their age. You know, if they were turned at the age of ten, they can turn their body to a five years olds, because they have already lived that age," Sam explained slowly.

"Like, if you were turned when you were twenty, you can't turn to a thirty year old, because you never lived that age," Tucker finished.

The raven-haired teen stared at them for a while. "You call that complicated? You should see me with a cabbage."

"We have seen you with cabbage," Tucker retorted while Sam nodded tenaciously. Danny could only sigh. Who wouldn't remember that naked episode?

"Anyway, we manipulated ourselves to be four years olds because then we'd fit in," the black-haired girl laughed at the memory.

"Our parents are some random guys from the streets. We manipulated them to believe they're our patents," Tucker stated matter-of-factly, not looking remorseful at all.

Danny looked at them warily. What if his long time friends had manipulated him some way too?

"Have you done anything to me?" he asked.

The two others shared a quick look, that would've gone unnoticed by human eye but not for a vampire. The black-haired teen looked merrily at Danny. "No."

Danny sweat dropped.

Sam rose once again like a ballet dancer from the ground and looked over at the forest. She sniffed the air as if looking for any sings of something. Then she grinned happily.

"Dan. I think you ought to learn some hunting," she said in a loud voice.

Danny looked confused. "What are you--?" he started, but then the wind blew an interesting scent to his nose. It was like the forest, but at the same time, it had a unique scent in it. Very delicious scent, he might have added.

"What's blood is it?" the raven-haired teen asked, completely taken in by the scent.

"A deer," Tucker answered as he too rose from the grass.

The black-haired girl looked at him under the bangs of her hair, as if considering him. "It's very different from human blood."

Danny wasn't listening at all. All he could focus on now was the sweet scent of a deer's blood. It was overwhelming. Once again, he could feel his instincts better and feel how the damn sharp fangs grew longer in his mouth. Danny wanted that deer and was bloody well going to get it.

"Can I have it?" he asked. The raven-haired teen was surprised by his own voice; it was a low growl, like a bear's.

The others giggled. "Feel free."

With that, they tensed muscles of his legs went off. Danny could smell the deer's blood even better, when it had sensed him and ran away. That held no matter.

There! His prey was running beside the lake, jumping a cross the roots and fallen trees. Danny jumped from the ground to a tree and then back to the ground, bouncing gracefully over the lake.

The deer ran between two old trees and that's when Danny finally got it; he jumped on it, from it's left side and sunk his sharp teeth to its neck.

Oh, the sweet taste of blood.

It was a little bit different from the A+ he had had last night, but nevertheless tasted good. The raven-haired teen sat there, drinking the blood like no tomorrow.

"Whoa, I think that's enough," the familiar voice of Tucker said.

Danny looked up to see his friends sitting on a tree, not far away from him. He grinned to them, pleased with himself.

"What 'cha think of that?" he laughed.

Sam clapped her hands happily. "Wow, Danny! Now you've got all the information you need of vampires! You have the education!"

The raven-haired teen titled his head. "Education?"

The black-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, every vampire need it. It's actually kinda funny," she added, looking thoughtful.

Tucker hopped down from the tree and walked over his friend to join his feast, which Danny let him do. "We call it monkey-ass education."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**1. - **I didn't mean to offend any of his fans.

**A/N: **What a long chapter. Sorry again. What for? Well, there was supposed to be Danny and Vlad action, but I was bored. Don't get mad. Don't cry. Don't yell. Don't hurt. There will be in the next chapter, I promise.

With lots of berries, Abunai-san.


	7. Just chillin'

**A/N:** Hello you weirdoes! I decided to update and whine at the side, too. I need some ideas, so if you have them, tell me.

**animephantom: **Don't you have anything else to say?

**XSuperXStarX: **Action, yes, blaming me, no. But I'm glad you're having an obsession! It's good for your brain! Lol, I'm getting seriously weird here…

**spiritmind675: **(Reads your review again) …Yeah, I can see that you're not working. I'm happy that even someone waits patiently (glares at the other reviews) Thank you!

**Anthiena: **Thanks for checking it out! I hope you read the other chapters, too! …Wishful thinking…

**A Single Fragile Rose: **I love your name. And I keep updating as soon as I am capable of doing that. I have things to do right now...

Enjoy!

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Chill out, whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no_

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're someone else  
where you are and where it's sad you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no_

_Chill out, whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no._

_- Complicated by Avril Lavigne._

**-- VII: Just chillin'. --**

Dash Baxter liked the mall very much. It was a place to chill in and make fun of some losers that happened to annoy him. Like that dork, Danny Fenton. Dash smirked and threw a piece of his bread towards one little kid.

"Good one, buddy!" Kwan boasted.

The blond jock 'hmm'ed at this. He really didn't care what his so called 'friends' thought about his throwing skills. But he had to admit that they were amazing.

…Now, where had been before his thought had been interrupted? That's right.

Danny Fenton.

The brat hadn't been in school since the Halloween party. He had heard from Fenton's two friends Tucker Foaly and Sam Manson that he had hurt his neck and ended up in hospital. Dash could very well believe it. The brat was so damn clumsy that it was a miracle he hadn't broken anything else.

The blond jock laughed to the idea, making everyone around else laugh with him, even thought they had no idea what they were supposed to be laughing at.

"Shut up you idiots! I'm laughing here alone!" Dash glared at them over his massive shoulder.

Kwan, Star, Paulina and some others snapped their mouths shut, looking warily at their so-called leader.

Just when Dash turned back to the people passing by he noticed them:

Fenton, Foaly and Mason.

The three where sitting on a café, drinking and laughing all the while. They didn't notice that nearly everyone was staring at them.

The blond jock was only able to gape. Since when had Fenton looked so …good? He looked absolutely stunning. Black soft hair, flawless pale skin, royal features and those stunning blue eyes. (A/N: I've got the feeling I've used this before…)

Danny Fenton was nothing like before.

Dash blinked his eyes, trying to make sure his sight was correct. All his friends looked over his shoulders, wondering what the blond was staring so deep in thought at.

"What 'cha starin' at, man?" Kwan asked, trying to find the object of Dash's interest.

The blond jock nodded at the trio's direction still in daze.

Dash heard how his 'friends' gasped, unable to move their eyes either. Paulina looked outraged. She had always hated Mason for being prettier but now she was competing with Fenton, too. And Fenton was a BOY! Her life really officially sucked.

Fenton laughed louder and had to dry tears away from the corners of his eyes. Foaly was showing something funny with his fork and knife, making the other boy laugh. Mason was only glaring at them.

"What are they doing here?" Star asked outraged.

No one knew, so they only shuggered in disbelief watching as Fenton fell from his seat, he was laughing so hard. Foaly gave up too and crashed down. Mason was desperately trying to act she didn't hang out with these guys.

"Aw, man! That was HILARIOUS!" Danny laughed when he got up from the floor. Tucker dried his forest green eyes.

"I know! You should've seen the reaction when I told it to old Luffy…" the boy shook his head at the memory of the old vampire.

"Okay guys, I think you've had your fun already," The Goth girl next to them said, examining her nails as if their conversation was way too unintelligent for her. As it probably was.  
She glared at them when they only laughed more.

"What is so bloody funny?" Sam hissed between her teeth.

The black-haired boy was able to glance at her, until it was way too much for him and he burst out laughing like no tomorrow.

Danny giggled and patted Sam on the back. "You know, we laugh all the time we have, so you shouldn't be upset," he grinned way too brightly for a dark creature of the underworld. Sam only rolled her eyes but couldn't deny his words.

"Aw, okay. You guys get on my nerves," she stated and got up from her seat. "Come."

The two boys shared a look but followed her anyway. They really didn't have that much choices when Sam was on charge.

"Where are we going, baby girl?" Tucker asked in a very cool gangsta style, only to have another death glare from the Goth girl. Danny rolled his eyes at their actions.

"You should grow up," he stated matter-of-factly. The two others stared at him in disbelief.

"You're younger that us!" Sam exclaimed turning to him.

"And mature, think about that," the raven-haired teen threw back, crossing his white arms. Tucker, ironically yes, yawned. He really didn't care about the topic of the day.

They walked around the mall, not really having a destination to go. So they simply walked around, not having a slightest idea of how all the humans stared after them in awe and disbelief towards such unnatural beauty. Finally, they reached the floor of expensive clothing.

"What are we doing here?" the black-haired boy asked, looking at all the signs around them.

"We're to shop of course, you old bat," Sam answered, smacking him on the arm when he didn't get such a simple thing.

"Yeah, but these clothes," he gestured all the stores. "Are damn expensive. None of us has money for these."

The Goth girl raised her eyebrows at this. "Well, maybe you," Tucker admitted, glaring at her expensive clothing. "But not us."

Sam only shuggered. "Well, don't buy so much, then. C'mon," she pulled both boys with her to a shop that sold clothes for both sexes. Danny then realized that he didn't have a choice. He had to buy a new outfit.

The store was really large; it had at least eight different sections of clothing. All for different styles. There was gothic, hip-hop, celebrity-like, Lolita, etc… it had all the styles you could think of. (A/N: My mind doesn't come up with anything at all!)

Danny found out that his friends had ruthlessly left him there with no help. How very nice.

So now, when he finally had time to shop, why not use it? The raven-haired teen started looking around the store. The clothes were nice, just not his style.

Danny decided to make one.

He picked up a black top, dark blue apple bottom jeans, long black fingerless gloves and a belt that had a huge skull on it. Perfect. The raven-haired tried them on; with no-surprise, they fit.

Danny paid for his purchases and sat down on a chair for his friends, who had probably found some awesome clothes too. No surprise here, either.

After twenty minutes of waiting the two of them decided to show up. Tucker had found himself an outfit too: It had a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, a black cap and short fingerless gloves. He grinned happily.

"These weren't that expensive!" he laughed happily.

Sam, of course, had found herself a beautiful outfit too. She had a black halterneck-top, short purple skirt that had a black frilly hanging from the hem of it, fishnet stockings and short black fingerless gloves.

"I like you! I like you! I la-la-la-like you! I almost love you, but I like you! I like you!" Sam sang hugging her purchases happily. They boys only rolled their eyes.

They left the shop and once again, only wandered around. Then, suddenly, Tucker had the greatest idea ever.

"Hey! I have the greatest idea ever!" He yelled, his fist up in the air.

The two other teens' shared a look, but then looked at their friend, expecting him to continue. That he did more than willingly. "Look, we go to party!"

Sam stared at him in silence. "That's the greatest idea ever?"

The black-haired boy nodded eagerly, which made the black-haired girl shook her head and mutter something about "I should've never turned him…" Danny raised his eyebrows at this. Had Sam once turned Tucker? He made a mental note to ask that later.

Danny laughed nervously. "Wouldn't that be fun? We'd get to shake some stress away. Besides, we have free time."

Tucker slopped his arms over the raven-haired boy's shoulder and pulled him closer that way. "Thanks Dan! I'll be eternally grateful to you!"

Danny grinned the way that it showed his fangs. "Thanks, man! I'll remember that next time you whine to me about something."

Sam looked from one to another. Then she sighed. "I guess I have no choice. C'mon, let's go party."

Right before they could even think about moving, they heard a cold voice chuckle lowly. It was so low that humans couldn't hear it. That's why our trio were vampires so that they heard it.

The trio turned quickly around only to see two rather beautiful people standing few metres away from them. The other, who was much bigger than any of them, had green flowing hair and evil green eyes. He was smirking and leaning on the wall.

The other was a lot smaller and he had black hair. His eyes were blood red, very unusual for humans. From that the trio could tell that these two weren't humans. The smaller stared fixedly at Danny, who was getting uncomfortable, but Tucker interrupted.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing at the smaller one.

"Me," Sirius Hale answered, finally turning his cold gaze away from Danny, who could've sighed in relief if it hadn't been so noisy.

Sam glared at them both. "What do you want? And who are you?" she hissed to the big guy.

The big guy smiled, showing his fangs. "Hi. I think we've met before. When you guys were drunk, I drove you home, remember? The name's Skulker."

The trio eyed him warily but Sirius only sighed. "Really, Skulker. We have a mission here. You can't get friendly with them."

Skulker only shuggered and returned his gaze back to the teens in front of them. Sirius rifled through his back and then handed three pieces of paper to Danny, Sam and Tucker. They took the papers warily.

"What's this?" Tucker asked, opening the paper.

"Read it and you find out," Skulker said smugly, pushing himself of the wall.

The trio did as it was told and found out that these papers were invitations to a party. The party was arranged on a ship called 'Queen Sallybeth' October the 5th. The host of this party was (of course)…

"Vladimir Masters!" Danny exclaimed when he read the name from the bottom of his invitation.

Sirius's red eyes snapped back to him immediately after his exclaim. Those red eyes looked at him up and down. Then the boy's mouth turned to a sneer. Sirius arrogantly turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait! Why should we come to this party?" Sam, having the highest IQ of the trio, asked them when they were about to leave.

Skulker smiled happily. "Because Vlad insist. Besides, he wants to see you, Danny." The raven-haired teen jumped a little when the big guy addressed him. That made Sirius sneer even more.

"Then why didn't he come here himself?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he has a meeting with the Council. We did this for him," the green-haired man said, already done with that conversation.

But Sam wasn't going to give up that easily. "Is it about us not allowed to be with Danny?"

Sirius glared at her. "You're a nosy little girl, aren't you?" When the red-eyed vampire was about to step closer to the black-haired girl, but Skulker pushed Sirius back by his chest. "Easy, Siri."

The red-eyed vampire glared at his companion but then retuned to Sam, who was equally glaring at him. "Yes. Yes, his there for that."

Sam let an arrogant smirk across her lips when she leaned back away from them. "No further question. You can go now if you don't have anything else to say." Tucker could only grin behind her.

Sirius exposed his teeth as he hissed to them. He turned around on his heels and walked away with steps that would rather belong to a long time dancer. Skulker only smiled at them.

"It's a masquerade party, so please wear masks when you come. We wait for you in the harbour," with that he ran after his very quick temperamental companion. Sam smirked, very pleased with herself.

"That serves him right," she stated.

Tucker nodded, looking at their retreating backs that normal eye couldn't see. "Yeah, now he knows not to tell us to stay away from Danny anymore!"

The said raven-haired teen was more confused than ever. Who the hell were those two, Skulker and the other who had been called 'Siri'? Why would he have to go to a masquerade party with some random guys? What did Sam and Tucker mean by them not allowed to see him?

His thoughts were mixed by some human ideas that he tried so hard to block out. They were really disturbing.

"Dan? You okay?" the black-haired girl asked him, taking him by his shoulder. Danny looked at her under the bangs of his hair.

"What did you mean by you guys not allowed to see me?" he asked quietly, too quiet for humans to hear.

Sam and Tucker shared a look. How the hell they'd get out of this one?

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **I LIED! I said that there's going to be Vladanny action, but there is none! DON'T SUE ME!! There's going to be party in da next chapter, please read it!

With lots of insanity, Abunai-san.


	8. Family Affairs

**A/N: **An update. I finally finished _Love And Other Disasters _so now I have time to update this more. Although I'm gonna write few fics to _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean. _So DUH.

**Anthiena: **Huh? What do you mean by that? Not as good? I don't get that, but thanks anyway.

**XSuperXStarX: **Ugh, I'm so sorry. YOU. WILL. GET. ACTION. Okay?

**spiritmind675: **Well, get ready to wait long. This party will be something to remember! NYAHNYAHHAHAHAHAA!

**animephantom: **I agree, selfish as I am!

**  
-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**_  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_- All Star by Smashmouth_

**-- VIII: Family Affairs.--**

While Danny and his merry band continued to wonder the secrets of life, Vlad had something else to worry about. And that something was called the Council. He had been called to the meeting for some unknown reason. Well, that was their style. Keep everything as a secret.

"Mr. Vladimir Masters," a booming voice shook him out of his thoughts.

Vlad looked up at the man in the end of the long table they all had been gathered around. The man's name was Evan Rosier and he was a high member in the Council.

"Yes?" Vlad asked calmly. He had never feared these vampires.

Evan Rosier glared at him with his piercing black eyes. "Mr. Masters, you have bitten Mr. Daniel Fenton, turning him to a vampire. Do you want to say anything to that?"

The white-haired man only shuggered lazily. "Nothing. _Nada_. Why would I deny it? It is true."

A woman somewhere in the middle of the table laughed loudly. "I like your attitude, Vladimir, but that won't save you. You have to follow the rules."

Vlad smiled at this. He had always liked Ember Brokeheart more than he should. The woman had helped him on his way to his honourable position.

"I know, Ember dear, but I do have something to say." He switched his position to a better one. "Daniel Fenton is one of us now. He hasn't, according to my sources, complained about his state. Why are you so worried?"

"Because you turned him and it's against the law!" Evan Rosier slammed his fist down on the table so hard that he made a hole in the table.

Vlad's eyes turned to their crimson red. He smirked. "But that is not a problem. It's my first one. You don't punish vampires for that."

At this, Ember laughed like a delighted child. "Oh, Vladimir! Don't lie to us! We know everything about your little adventures!"

The white-haired man felt like someone had pulled his organs out. Did they know? "What do you mean?"

Evan Rosier smirked smugly. "We know about a certain girl called… Samantha Emily Mason. Any bells ringing?"  
Vlad gulped nervously. "But that was many years ago. She helds no longer any meaning to me. She found the one."

"That's because you were too slow!" Rosier yelled, losing his temper again.

The crimson-eyed man glared at the black-eyed one. "I was in China and she was in South America! You can't call me slow!

Rosier only snorted and looked away. The members of the Council whispered amongst themselves, trying to decide his and Daniels fate. Vlad waited patiently for their decision.

"Mr. Vladimir Masters," one random member started. Vlad looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Because Daniel Fenton has not found the one, is your duty as his creator to be his one. You have three weeks time to propose him. If he says no, we'll call you to a new meeting to discuss about your punishment."

"But…" Vlad started. Three weeks was too little with that stubborn boy!

"Three weeks," the member said, vanishing to the thin air with the rest of them.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Vlad stomped out of the room, only to find Sirius and Skulker standing behind the door. He simply glanced at them and as he walked away, they followed him.

"So?" Vlad asked.

"We gave them the invitations and they said that they'd come," Skulker reported, smiling all the while. Vlad felt how his mood jumped from zero to ten immediately.

"Good. Very good. Sirius," the white-haired vampire didn't even turn to look at the black-haired one who walked beside him. "What do you think of Daniel now that you have met him?"

They walked down the stairs to the hall and straight out of the open doors. It was already pretty dark outside so they didn't have to worry about being burned to death. That was one of the ways to kill a vampire.

Sirius snorted loudly. "I don't like him. He seems stupid, slow, arrogant and way too young for you. What were you thinking when you turned him?"

Vlad laughed loudly, sounding like million silver bells. The kind of sound you'd kill for. "He's newborn! He's faster than you! And he's definitely not arrogant."

The vampire boy laughed from the bottom of his heart. "Hah! You still think his the best vampire for you? What in the Dracula's name is wrong with you?"

Vlad glanced at Sirius who was grinning really for the first time in few weeks. The white-haired man was actually surprised at this; Sirius never smiled a real smile. Well, he did when he was with Skulker, but not with others.

"Nothing."

They stepped inside the car that was waiting for them in the front yard of the mansion. The yard was actually so big that it too them two minutes to go through it in their vampiric speed.

Skulker opened the backseat doors for Sirius. Vlad noticed how his number one man helped his beloved inside the car. Skulker's fingers danced across Sirius's back ghostly. A human wouldn't have noticed it.

The white-haired man rolled his crimson eyes. They always acted so romantic.

"You have an audience," he stated softly.

Immediately, Skulker backed away and closed the door. He literally floated to the other side and stepped inside the car. Vlad sighed and sat down on his seat.

They drove off from the front yard. Vlad couldn't help but think about the decision he had made with the Council. Damn, they made him as Daniel's one. The boy was so stubborn that it took him at least three years to make him understand!

Of course, there was the masquerade party. If he would manage to make Daniel understand there, the rest would be easy.

He had vaguely noticed that all he thought about nowdays, was Daniel. The raven-haired teen had seemed to take his unbeating heart with him. Vlad smiled to himself. How strong could the bond between the creator and his creation be?

"Vlad," Sirius shook him out of his plans.

The white-haired vampire glanced at Sirius via a mirror. "Yes?"

"I still don't like Danny Fenton," the black-haired vampire stated softly. Vlad only rolled his eyes while Skulker laughed like no tomorrow.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

While Vlad and his merry band had their discussions, Danny had some quality time with his family. They actually had a dinner together.

The raven-haired vampire only played with his spaghetti. He thought about all the things his friends had told him. All about how that cold boy, Sirius Hale, had told them to stay away from Danny and how the Council had said so.

The Council was apparently the kind of a government for vampires. They took care of all kind of business vampires came up with. Like if someone was bitten and turned, they took care of that. And of course, if vampires wanted to change country for a long time, they took care of that.

"Danny? Are you listening?" Jazz asked suddenly, breaking Danny's bubble of thoughts.

Danny looked at his family, whom were all staring at him in silence. He straightened his back and coughed nervously. "What?"

"I just asked what do you think of visiting grandmother in California for few weeks," Jazz repeated, looking annoyed.

If it was possible, Danny turned even paler. It had two reasons: One, he couldn't stand his grandmother. She treated him as if he was four not fourteen. Second, California was a very sunny state. He couldn't stand that for few weeks.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Danny whispered, feeling as if he was strangled.

Maddie raised her eyebrows. "But you've always loved California. Don't you want to spend few weeks away from school?"

Well, that was true. One would be crazy not to leave the school for a sunny beach willingly. "No, I don't." Okay, now Danny was officially out of his mind.

That was at least what his family thought. Jack looked worriedly around the kitchen, obviously looking for the first-aid kit. Maddie looked obviously shocked. Jazz was… well, furious.

"What the hell, Danny? You love California!" she yelled, rising from her seat.

"Jasmine, watch your mouth!" their mother snapped, but was ignored. The Fenton parents looked worriedly as their children glared at each other.

"Jazz, do you honestly think I'd stand sun with skin as pale as mine?" Danny hissed, gesturing his body.

The red-haired girl looked her little brother up and down, her eyes only as slits. Then her eyes snapped back to his face. "You weren't that pale before."

The raven-haired teen only shuggered. "The lack of sunshine can do that to you."

Jazz's glare only intensified. Then she looked at her brother's untouched food. "Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

That question went too far, so Danny got up from the table. "I'm not feeling hungry." With that, he left the kitchen and floated the stairs up to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and laid down on his bed.

Danny rolled on his back and stared unblinkingly at his ceiling. How hard could one's life be? Of course he'd like to go to California, but his sudden change of state kind of made that impossible.

The raven-haired teen snatched his cellphone from the table beside his bed. He dialled Tucker's number and waited for the older vampire to answer. Finally, he picked up.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing. Just having a problem," Danny answered, watching as his curtains danced with the wind.

"What kind of a problem?" the black-haired vampire sounded a little worried. Danny laughed.

"No, nothing that serious. A family problem. You see, my family wants to go to California, but you know that I very well can't."

He heard his best friend chuckle quietly on the other side. "Well, you know, you're an All Star. You can do anything, anywhere and anytime. Did that help?"

Danny laughed softly. "What has that got to do with my problem?"

The raven-haired teen heard something move on the other end. He guessed that Tucker had actually been doing something before he called. "Look, I gotta go," the black-haired boy said. "But remember: You're an All Star." With that, he hung up.

Danny looked at his phone. Well, wasn't that a useful call.

Then Danny noticed one thing. He was hungry again. Apetereantly, vampires got hungry as often as humans did. That's why they carried bottles of blood anywhere with them. Maybe he should go hunt.

The raven-haired teen smiled and jumped up from his bed. He changed to the clothes he had bought that day. Danny decided that they were the only clothes he looked good in.

When he finally got out of his room and on the rooftop, Danny noticed it was a cold night. You could see the starts. The raven-haired vampire breathed in the cold air. Ah, it felt good after the dusty air he had in his house. With senses like his, he could smell something like that well.

Just when Danny was about to jump down from the rooftop, he heard someone move behind him. At the same time he smelt the sweet rose-like scent again and felt how a warm and bubbly feeling rose in his stomach. Danny turned around sharply, his eyes turning emerald once more.

"Well, hello Daniel," the silky voice of Vladimir Masters flowed through his ears.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **A CLIFFHANGER! Hah, I'm so good at leaving them. About this chapter: Ah. Sirius is such a bitch. But I like him, even if you don't. Anyway! Review! It is very important to me!

With lots of All Stars, Abunai-san.


	9. The Masquerade

**A/N: **Get, get, get I wanna get psycho! Sorry, I'm just starting to like Disturbed and kinda in with their songs. Anyway, the chapter is here.

**XSuperXStarX: **Yes, action will ensue. Wait a little, the yaoi part has to be stay for a while; otherwise it wont be good. Patience, my child, patience.

**animephantom: **It's here! Enjoy it, sir!

**Elric-Pikachu: **Thanks! Your review brightens up my day. Vlad has indeed some dirty thoughts. Nyahhahahhaa…

**Anthiena: **…Thank you.

Enjoy!  
_  
_**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Morning comes every time  
Lasting until the night  
And lately it's been hard to see  
Reasons to get on my feet  
Searching some kind of light  
This tunnel is darker than night  
And I'm aching, I'm breaking inside  
But you can't see through my smile_

_Broken glass under my bare feet  
you are like a flame that burns me from within (haa, haa)  
Like a curse you haunt me in my dreams  
you are like an itch that's under my skin (haa, haa)_

_Now when people get close  
They feel the thorns of the rose  
And I'll break them, I'll tear them apart  
I'm cruel 'cause you stole my heart_

_Broken glass under my bare feet  
you are like a flame that burns me from within (haa, haa)  
Like a curse you haunt me in my dreams  
you are like an itch that's under my skin (haa, haa)_

_Now you are where I used to be  
Feeling what I used to feel  
How does it feel?  
How does it feel?_

_Broken glass under my bare feet  
you are like a flame that burns me from within (haa, haa)  
Like a curse you haunt me in my dreams  
you are like an itch that's under my skin (haa, haa)_

_Broken glass_

_- Broken glass by Nerdee_

**--IX: The Masquerade. --**

Danny stared at Vlad in disbelief. The man was simply sitting on his roof, drinking his tea in peace. Well, Danny really doubted it was tea, but one can always wish, right? Anyway, he stared at the man in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing on my roof?!" he exclaimed.

Vlad raised one of his elegant eyebrows. "Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

The raven-haired vampire rolled his now emerald eyes. How could he think about manners in a situation like this? Besides, the man wasn't even his friend! "You're not my friend."  
**  
**The older vampire laughed at this. The laughter ran piercingly through the cold air, making shivers run up Danny's spine, while he tried to look cold. Vlad looked at him when he had finally calmed down a bit.

"Ah, my dear. That is where you are wrong," he smiled at Danny's attempt of cold glare.

It was Danny's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Look, old man, we are NOT friends, not even buddies. I hate you." He regretted those three words as soon as he had let them slip past his lips. As if someone had stabbed him. He had never felt anything like this before towards anyone, even his family.

But to Danny's surprise, the white-haired vampire didn't look hurt. In fact, he was smiling. "That's where you are wrong, my dear Daniel."

Danny stepped forwards, so pissed off he was. Normally in situations like this one's senses would tell them to back off as soon as possible, but apparently Danny's senses decided to work against this rule. Vlad seemed delighted, thought.

"How come I'm wrong?" he hissed like a cat. The crimson-eyed man only smirked.

"Daniel, shouldn't you know that hate is a small word with a big meaning. In other words, you are wrong," Vlad explained, calmly drinking his 'tea'.

"You are not making any sense!" Danny cried out, desperately really. Vlad only shuggered then grinned wildly. "Fancy any tea?"

The raven-haired vampire was sure his eyes would drop off; he was staring so hard in disbelief. "What the hell? Tea? On the rooftop? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The white-haired vampire held up his cup. "Dear Danny, you repeat yourself. That is a bad habit."

The said boy's eye twitched. "Argh! You are not making any sense! It's ANNOYING!!" when he yelled the last word out, birds from trees around them flew away.

Vlad rubbed his ears. "You don't have to yell. You know how well I hear."

Danny resisted the urge to kick the vampire in front of him. Then he remembered his hunger. '_I don't have time for this,'_ he thought and was about to jump off the roof, but then suddenly Vlad pulled him back by the hem of his shirt.

"Let go of me!" the raven-haired teen yelled, trying to slap his hand away.

Vlad only smiled at him. Then he suddenly pulled Danny down to his level, the younger vampire landing on his lap. "I'll meet you at the party," the older vampire whispered in his ear. Before Danny could register anything else, Vlad had kissed him. Quickly, but had done it anyway.

Danny looked at him in anger and shock, but found only air. The raven-haired vampire jumped up and looked around, searching for the pervert. "Bastrad, where are you?!"

He heard a quiet laugh and then everything was silent again.

Danny waited for another five minutes for the bloody vampire to pop out of nowhere like he usually did, but nothing came out. With a sigh, he jumped down from the roof and ran towards the centre.

At least he could get his blood.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Sirius watched as Danny and Vlad were having their rather uncommon conversation. His blood-red eyes narrowed. Why was Vlad so damn obsessed with that brat? He wasn't even that pretty.

Well, actually Sirius noticed, that he and Danny Fenton looked a little the same. They were about the same height and they both had black hair that covered their left side eyes. Difference was in the eyes.

"…ANNOYING!" Sirius glared even harder. Why did that damned brat shout so much? Didn't he know that vampires had super instincts? Well, that made him even stupider.

The raven-haired vampire looked in disbelief as Vlad pulled his doppelganger down on his lap and kissed him. Kissed! Actually kissed him! This was way off limits!

Sirius was about to jump down from his rooftop and slap Vlad to his senses, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

The raven-haired vampire didn't even need to turn around to know who was behind him. A warm feeling flew throught his body, making him shiver a little. Skulker had came.

"Skulker," he whispered.

The green-haired vampire pulled his one and true love closer. Sirius felt himself relaxing to the warmth of Skulker's body as he felt the other's cold breath on his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"I have to watch over you, remember? Otherwise you would get psycho," Skulker chuckled at his own remark.

The raven-haired vampire turned to look at the other. "Really? What ever makes you think that?" he looked at him innocently.

"The way you looked at them was like you'd rip them apart any moment," Skulker raised his eyebrows at Sirius's pout. How rare.

Sirius looked back at them, only seeing Danny standing there. It seemed that Vlad had gone back home. Good. Now he wouldn't play with the brat. "Let's go back home." The raven-haired vampire was about to leave, but Skulker held him back.

"Siri …why do you hate him so much?" The green-haired vampire asked softly.

Sirius let the bangs fall on his face. He didn't want his true love to see his pained expression. The brat had it all and he was going to let it all go!

"…What are you talking about? Whom I hate?" he asked just as softly.

"Daniel Fenton," Skulker answered calmly, not bothered at all by the game his lover was playing.

Sirius looked at Skulker coldly. Skulker was actually a little surprised; his lover usually gave that look to the people he didn't like about. Now he was using it to him.

"Because he has the only thing I don't," Sirius hissed.

**-x-x-x- Later –x-x-x-**

When Danny next time paid attention to his surroundings, he was in Sam's house. He was sitting on the Goth girl's bed, waiting for her to come back from her adventure in closet.

"I found it!" Sam yelled happily.

Danny raised his gaze from the wall he had been staring at. "What did you find?"

Sam had a devious grin on her white face. She sat beside Danny and showed something white on his arms. "Try this on. I bet you'll look good in it." The raven-haired teen didn't know what was waiting for him, so he went to the bathroom to change.

The vampire girl waited for twenty minutes, until her patience was gone. She marched in the bathroom (the door wasn't locked and even if it had been, do you honestly think it would've stopped her?).

Danny looked pathetically at her. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Sam couldn't help but stare. The dress was strapless white and the hem was coloured green, making it look less like a wedding dress. The black-haired girl tried to surpass her giggles, without success thought.

"What are you laughing at?!" Danny exclaimed, trying to look cool. Without success, once again.

Sam dried her eyes and looked him in the eye. "Oh my Dracula, Danny… you look like a girl."

If Danny had been okay until that, he surely wasn't anymore. How did that damn girl say he looked like one? He wasn't that girly! The raven-haired vampire glared deathly at his friend.  
"I don't look like a girl."

Sam coughed very loudly. "Don't look like a girl? Have you seen yourself from a mirror?"

The raven-haired teen gave her a cynical smile but walked in front of a long mirror on the wall. (A/N: Lol, don't ask why Sam has a long mirror in her bathroom!) Danny was sure to drop his eyes off when he saw his reflection.

The dress fit him perfectly. It went nicely with his curves, making him look more of a girl than ever. Even now, his black hair and blue eyes seemed to stand out, because the dress was mostly white.

"Okay, I admit it. I look like a girl," Danny sighed, looking at Sam via the mirror. She grinned happily.

"Am I going to wear this in the party?" the raven-haired teen asked. Sam smiled. "Yeah. Tuck's gonna wear a tux. I have a dress too. Wanna see it?"

Danny nodded. After all, if Sam would be wearing a dress, he wouldn't feel so damn alone in his very uncomfortable costume.

After few minutes, the black-haired vampire girl came back in her dress. It was a purple one without any sleeves. It had a black corset-like ribboning on it's front.

"So? What 'cha think of it?" she asked rather shyly.

Danny smiled. "It looks really good on you. But I have to ask, why am I wearing a dress and Tuck's not?"

To this, Sam smirked her trademark evil smirk. She walked slowly beside her friend and took him by his shoulders. They looked at the mirror. Somehow, they both looked like some girls preparing for a party.

"Daniel Alexander Fenton. Do you really think that Tuck would look good in a dress?" Sam asked very softly.

This made Danny blush very furiously. OMG, he really, honestly, truly, madly and deeply was going to be considered as a girl in that party. "I'm so not going."

Sam looked at him with her wide purple eyes. "Come again?"

The raven-haired vampire turned to his friend pleading visible in his blue eyes. "Please, Sam. I can't go there. What do you think that bloody vampire's gonna say when he sees me?" Sam looked actually thoughtful.

"He's gonna say you're downright sexy," she stated, smirking confidently. Danny could only sweat drop.

"What the hell? Why do you say that?" he exclaimed.

Sam flipped her hair back, exaiming her picture from the mirror. "You know, I think I'm going to wear that bird mask. It looks good with this dress."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

The black-haired girl sighed deeply and looked back at Danny. The said young vampire was watching her apprehensively, considering what she was going to say. Sam took Danny by his arm and lead him back to her bedroom.

"There is always a connection between vampires," she started as they sat down on the bed. "Not just any vampires. The creator and his creation. Or in born cases, someone chosen. Anyway, this chosen one—"

Sam couldn't go on, because suddenly they started hearing something that definitely didn't fit in the Gothic girl's room.

"_Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body  
your heartbeat next to mine…"_

Danny stared at Sam in pure disbelief. How the hell a Gothic vampire had Günter's '_Touch me' _as her ringtone?

"Hello," Sam picked up, turning around to the window.

"…Yes, he's here. Why? Because we're choosing dresses for the party. I'll say that to him." The black-haired girl turned to Danny.

"Tucker says that he'll laugh his ass off when he sees you in a dress. I'm sorry, but I have to help him with something," Sam looked apologetic.

The raven-haired teen only shuggered. "It's fine with me. I have to go home, anyway. Mom's gonna freak out if she finds me on the floor again."

Sam looked questioning, but was ignored. Danny gathered his stuff and bounced down the stairs to the first floor.

"Come here before the party, so I can find you shoes and help you with the dress," Sam requested (or more like demanded), while leaning on a doorframe.

Danny nodded. "I'm gonna have to find a mask. Damn, this takes too much preparations…"

The black-haired girl giggled. "See you at school." When she looked there again, her friend was long gone.

**-- Few days later, October the 5****th****. --**

Danny couldn't help it, but he stared in disbelief a huge ship. It had at least seven decks and all of them were emblazoned with lamps. Tucker removed his rose-like red mask from his face. "I'll say," he whispered.

"Aye," Danny whispered back, still staring at the ship. People were floating inside it, chatting with each other all the way, as if it was normal to them. As it probably was.

Sam gaped at it, without saying a word. Then she turned to her friends, her mouth still hanging open. "Do you have any idea how much this costs?"

Tucker put his hands to cover his ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

The raven-haired teen gulped loudly. "I wonder what it looks like inside?" The two others looked at him in shock.

"I'd probably die!" Tucker exclaimed before moving his mask back to his face. Sam grinned behind her purple violet-like one. Danny sighed at his friends' sense of humour. It was seriously weird. (A/N: Hah, I have weirder!)

Danny stepped closer the ship with his high-heeled green shoes. It was really hard walking on them. "Let's go in. There is nothing that could kill us."

The trio stepped bravely on the first deck, their breaths locking down immediately. The whole place was full of small diamonds. The lamps were put that way, that all the light was reflected from the precious stones.

"Snobby!" Tucker hissed, voicing out what everyone thought. But no one could deny that it was pretty.

Then suddenly, someone came right behind them so quietly that even they didn't hear it. "Hello, Danny, Tucker, Sam."

The trio whipped around to see Skulker standing there, wearing a black tux with green ribbon. He smiled down to them.

"I see you have arrived. Please follow me," he asked, leading them throught the crowd of people. They walked over the tables of food, where Skulker, as the gentleman, took their jackets.

"Vlad will come soon, please wait for him," with that, the massive vampire disappeared to the crowd with their jackets.

The black-haired boy grinned happily. "Now's our chance! Run for your immortality!"

"We can't run away. We'll freeze," Danny cursed, but Tucker had already found the glamour of food table.

Sam was still looking after Skulker. "He's surprisingly polite for Vlad's minion." Danny nodded.

"Of course he is," a very familiar cold voice hissed. The three of them turned to look on their left to see a boy about their age dressed in a black dress and wearing a black mask that looked a little like feathers.

"Sirius Hale?" Tucker asked, looking him up and down. The boy gave him the kind of look even with his mask on, that no one couldn't have made a mistake.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Sam exclaimed in shock. Sirius turned his glare to her.

"I kind of live with Vlad. So what do you think I'm doing here?" the other raven-haired vampire smiled cynically.

"Umm… you're bumming for free food?" Danny suggested happily.

By the look Sirius then gave him, Danny was sure he was going to die. "I'm keeping an eye on you for Vlad," the vampire hissed.

Right then, Vlad showed up. He laid his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Thank you, I'll take over from here on." The raven-haired vampire nodded and disappeared to the crowd. Vlad turned his pleasant smile towards the young vampires.

"Hello. How do you like the party?" he asked politely. Danny glared at him.

"Lovely. What are we doing here?" The raven-haired vampire asked, stepping towards his creator, against all the ethics.

Vlad smiled. "You're here enjoying the party, of course."

The music started to float all around. People around the floor moved to its edges, leaving to main part for dancers. After a while, some people dared to step on the floor for waltz. Sam and Tucker retreated with some people, but Danny didn't even notice.

"May I?" the bloody vampire asked, offering his hand to Danny. The said teen stared at it suspiciously. What was this man up to? Surely not for an ordinary dance. He wasn't going to say yes.

"I thought so," Vlad smirked when Danny laid his hand upon his. Danny himself stared at it in pure shock. What the hell had made him lay his hand there? He hadn't even thought of it!

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled on someone's strong chest. Danny looked up to see Vlad smirking down to him. "C'mon. Dance."

As if it had been an order, the raven-haired teen's legs started to act on their own. Vlad moved to the music very naturally, Danny only being able to follow him. They danced throught people, not caring about their looks. The raven-haired teen tried to keep his eyes on his feet: he had never danced waltz before, so it was hard for him to try follow the moves.

"Relax," the bloody vampire whispered. Danny, of course, tensed immediately. Vlad sighed and pressed his hand on the other's waist in a comforting way.

Danny relaxed slowly to his arms and let the music carry him away. The warmth of Vlad's body emerged throught his. How weird it was, someone having such an effect on him.

"You're really enjoying this." It wasn't a question. Danny looked up to Vlad. The other man stared at him with his piercing red eyes. Damn, the man wasn't even looking at his feet!

The raven-haired teen looked back down. Even if Vlad moved naturally, he didn't. "…You could say so."

The man chuckled once again. He swirled Danny around under his arm, the boy's dress danced around his legs, until Vlad pulled him back. The raven-haired teen had hard time trying to slow his heartbeat down.

"Daniel," Vlad suddenly whispered. Danny's head snapped up, seeing the older vampire's face only inches away from his. He hadn't realized that they had stopped dancing.

"Yes?" Danny's voice was barely audible. Somehow, he seemed to loose his breath with this man. It was absolutely ridiculous. Vlad titled his head up with two fingers and crashed his lips down on the raven-haired teens.

Danny's eyes widened. The man was doing it again! Kissing him! And in front of many people, too! The younger vampire tried to struggle away, but Vlad simply took his wrists so that he couldn't move anymore.

When he finally broke away, Danny was sure to bite him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Vlad backed away slightly. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "You know, you shouldn't yell. I have really sensitive hearing."

Danny glared daggers at him. "Whatever! Why do you keep kissing me?"

To this, the white-haired vampire laughed lightly. He shook his head and looked outside. The moon was already up in the sky, as the ship continued to sail on the lake of Amity Ville. The raven-haired teen wasn't sure what to think. This man seemed to be messing with him!

"I think it's obvious," Vlad finally said.

Danny snorted loudly. "And what would your obvious reason be?"

The white-haired man grabbed him by his arm and when Danny was about to protest, Vlad suddenly whispered. "Not in front of so many humans." The two of them walked on the out side of the deck. Danny leaned on the railing, watching how the water moved with the ship. Moon made it sparkle like the diamonds inside.

"The reason…" Vlad began, shaking Danny out of his thoughts. The raven-haired teen turned to look at him with a waiting expression on his face.

The older vampire took a step forwards and closed Danny inside his embrace. The said vampire looked at him in disbelief. He never stopped messing with him! Suddenly, Vlad's mouth found his ear.

"It's because I love you," he whispered softly.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **DONE! This is the longest chapter until now! Lame ending, I know. The humour D, T & S have is a weird one. They like to make fun of their immortality, so don't get mad. I have announce to make: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SONG OF NEXT CHAPTER, TELL ME! I'M OUT OF IDEAS!

With lots of diamonds, Abunai-san.


	10. Love at 7th sight

_  
_**A/N:** Hola. I was actually surprised at how small amount I got of reviews. Did you people die or something? XD. Or was it simply so bad? That's probably it… (Sulks in a corner.)

Ah, ignore my mindless rambling.

**Anthiena: **Lol, thank you. Danny is dramatic, yes, and I love it. So hah. Thank you for your suggestion of song, I like it. It may show up later.

**kute-kat509: **I like this song, although Alice Cooper's version is better. It will definitely show up! Thanks, I didn't even think about it.

Enjoy it, you weirdoes.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Oceans apart, day after day  
and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line,  
but it doesn't stop the pain._

_If I see you next to never,  
how can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you._

_I took for granted, all the times  
that I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
but I can't get near you now._

_Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance.  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance._

_Oh, you can't see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you._

_Waiting for you._

_- Right here waiting for you by Bryan Adams._  
_  
_**-- X: Love at the 7****th**** sight. --**

"You…what?" Danny gasped.

"I love you," Vlad repeated, still not letting go of Danny. The said boy was starting to feel rather uncomfortable.

Probably ten different emotions ran throught Danny's body when the white-haired vampire said those three words. Such small words with such a big meaning.

"How can you say that?" Danny asked softly, his face pressed against Vlad's chest. The other pushed away from him and searched his face, that was hidden by his dark locks.

"What ever do you mean?" Vlad asked, still trying to get a clue from his partner's expression. No such luck.

Danny looked up to his eyes. The older vampire was more than shocked: The boy was crying openly. (they don't have their masks on anymore, don't ask when did they throw them away.)

"You can't say that! You can't love me! Did you hear me? YOU CAN'T LOVE ME!" The raven-haired teen's yell echoed in the air, but no one seemed to pay attention. Vlad looked actually shocked.

Danny tried to leave, but Vlad grabbed his hand. "Why can't I? I care about you more than everyone else in this world!"

The raven-haired teen tensed at those words. For a split of second Vlad thought that he was going to scream for help, but Danny only straightened his back. The older vampire let go of his hand and tried to approach him.

Suddenly, something hard came crashing down on his right side cheek. Vlad's head turned to it's other side by the force. He looked at the person who had done it.

Daniel.

His Daniel had slapped him. Hard. On the cheek.

"What…?" he asked silently.

Danny stood there, his face still covered by his locks and his hand up in the air.

"We've only known each other for few weeks! You can't love me!" The raven-haired teen glared at him with his still watering emerald orbs. Vlad could only blush at this sight.

Danny ran off to his friends who were still lounging in the main part of the deck. Sam and Tucker were both surprised to see him. "Where did you leave Vladdy?" Tucker sniggered, but Sam silenced him by slapping his arm. Danny, who was still crying, looked at them pathetically.

"Let's go. I can't stand this!" the raven-haired teen's voice was a few octaves higher. The two others didn't bother to ask why, they only led their friend away from the deck. Once on the ground, they all ran off as soon as they could.

Vlad was left on Queen Sallybeth's deck to feel the power of Danny's mighty slap. There was only one thing running in his mind that moment.

_'Dracula, Daniel's so cute when he cries…'_

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Next morning, or rather six hours later, Danny sat on the breakfast table with his family. Everyone of the Fenton family was silent, all in their own thoughts. Jack was reading morning paper and Maddie was calmly drinking her coffee. Jazz sat in silence eating her cereal with no interest.

"Danny," she suddenly said, making her little brother turn his attention to her. The redhead was frowning to his brother.

"What?" Danny asked coldly. He had been in a very foul mood ever since he came back home. His family, with their cheeriness, didn't help at all.

Jazz wasn't hurt by his tone. "Do you want to walk with me to the school?"

That simple question caught the raven-haired teen off guard. His sister hadn't asked him to walk with her ever since the second grade. Even their parents were surprised; they had both stopped their actions and were now staring at their children.

"I suppose it's okay," Danny answered calmly, shocking his whole family. The raven-haired teen only ate more of his cereal, not caring how his mother almost had a heart attack. Danny was able to eat breakfast, because he had spiked his made-of-corn-flakes with blood.

Ah, nothing like blood in the morning.

Jazz only nodded in surprise and then returned to her food, still wondering why her brother had said yes. Jack and Maddie were having harder time; their mouths were still hanging open.

The raven-haired teen tried to ignore the thoughts of his family. Their minds were like every other mind in the morning: Out of function.

Jack was thinking about all the chemicals he had to investigate before lunch break. Maddie was thinking about her cousin, who was having an affair with her boss's butler. His sister, no surprisingly, was wondering why he had said yes to her request. Oh well, she would find eventually.

When Danny had finished his breakfast, he got up, thanked for the food and retreated to the door. Jazz followed him awkwardly, slowly observing her little brother as she put her shoes on.

"We're leaving. Bye!" Danny called from the door.

"Bye!" their parents called happily. "Have fun in school!"

"Who has fun time in school?" Jazz muttered bitterly. Danny shuggered.

The two of them walked in silence down the road. Danny was a bit annoyed that he had to move so damn slowly, but didn't show it.

Jazz observed Danny behind her curtain of hair. The raven-haired teen was walking beside her, unreadable expression on his face. Jazz wasn't sure why her little brother seemed so cold and distant.

"Why did you agree to walk with me?" the redhead girl asked suddenly. Danny looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking curiously at him.

"I dunno. Maybe I wanted to walk with you. Maybe you wanted me to walk with you. You think I'm distant, so you asked me, so that I would have company. Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I'm fine." Danny explained with a bright smile on his face.

Jazz stared at him with wide eyes. "That's exactly what I thought! How did you know?!"

Danny looked at her, his eyes very bright. "What? That's funny. I guess I'm good in psychology." He grinned again, he white teeth shining.

The redhead girl shook her head. "I never thought you'd be so good. Those are my thoughts. Funny, you can read people like open books."

Danny humphed. Of course he could read humans like open books. Vampires had the skill of reading thoughts, expect each other's. His sister was worried about him. Jazz thought he was bullied more in school and he had trouble with Sam and Tucker.

Bah. The three of them got along better than ever. Now that there were no more secrets between them, all seemed so much easier.

The raven-haired teen glanced at his sister. She was smiling, enjoying the sunlight. It was a very sunny day even for such a foggy town as Amity Ville.

Danny felt something sting inside him. He had a loving family that knew nothing about his condition. He wanted to be with them, but he couldn't. At some point, Danny's family would notice that he didn't grow up at all. Then he would have a lot of explaining.

_'Jazz…I love you'_ Danny thought. His sister giggled happily to the weather. The redhead girl pounced down the sidewalk, laughing all the while.

"C'mon, Dan! We don't have the whole day!" Jazz called over her shoulder. Danny smiled. Maybe he didn't have more than few years of eternity to share with family, but at least he could have fun in those years.

Che. What a cliché.

Danny ran beside his sister. "What's with the hurry? We have plenty of time," he smirked evilly. "Or do you have someone you're waiting for?"

Jazz blushed and smacked her brother on his arm. "Danny! I have no time for boys! I have to study!"

The raven-haired teen raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Ooh, why are you being so defensive? You have someone!"

The redhead rolled her eyes to Danny's triumphant expression. She latched her palm on the raven-haired teen's face and pushed him away. "Oh shut up."

Danny laughed. "You didn't deny it! You have a boooooooyfriend!" he sang into Jazz's ear, while she tried to act like she didn't know who he was.

Without even noticing it, the Fenton siblings had come to school gates. Students were slowly making their way inside, not noticing the two staring at the gates with dumbfound expressions on their faces.

Jazz turned to her little brother. "Um… we're here."

Danny nodded, just as mortified as she was. "Do you wanna walk with me inside or…?"

The red-haired girl looked surprised. "Yes, if that's fine with you." Danny nodded and so the two walked inside the crowdy school.

Corridors were already full of people, everyone chatting with their friends or getting their books for the first class of the day. Jazz waved to few of her friends. "My friends are there! You don't mind if I--?" the big sister turned to look at Danny, looking if he was hurt or something.

Danny smiled in an assuring way. "I'll be fine. Go and have fun."

Jazz nodded and gave a small hug to him. When Danny finally realized what she had done, she was already disappeared to the mass. The raven-haired teen was left there standing rather lost.

Suddenly, he felt a huge headache coming. Somewhat all-consuming pain began throbbing in his head, making Danny's vision sway. The raven-haired teen tried leaning on the wall but the hellish headache didn't go away. Then he understood what was up.

Thoughts.

All thoughts that students and teachers in Casper High had were entering his mind at the same time. No wonder his head hurt so much.

"_I have to get out of here_,' Danny thought when he felt at least seven people more entering the school. The only way of escape he knew was bathroom. The one in first floor was probably crowded but the other one in second floor's corridor was rarely used. He could go there.

The raven-haired teen pushed his body away from the wall and pushed his way throught the mass of people. He reached stairs to the second floor and ran them up. He needed peace soon!

Danny dashed inside the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He leaned over a sink, his head touching a mirror above the sink. Danny's breathing was coming as puffs. For some unknown reason, he was out of breath.

Weird. As a vampire, he should have been able to run even father away without losing his breath. Danny closed his eyes in annoyance. How pathetic he was?

The raven-haired teen sighed and raised his head. Immediately he was shocked by his own reflection.

Danny's skin was so white that it seemed to fuse with the wall behind him. His hair didn't seem to be flamboyant as ever; it actually seemed a little down. The worst were his eyes: They didn't glow like they usually did. Danny had huge black shadows under his eyes. It looked like someone had punched him very hard. His whole body seemed small and fragile, like if someone touched him, he would break.

The raven-haired teen glared at his reflection. Since when had he been so pathetic?

Then Danny noticed that his head hurt still, although he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts anymore. Plus to that hell, his stomach was starting to hurt. Danny clutched his stomach as his knees bucked a little.

The raven-haired teen then coughed. That made something in his throat burn like he had had white-hot iron in there. Danny coughed again, blood this time. He watched as his breakfast flow down the sink.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Danny asked from no one.

Suddenly, his knees gave up and he landed on his ass. Danny felt a new wave of nausea looming over him and his head hurt even more. The raven-haired teen felt like fainting there.

The bell rang loudly, shaking Danny out of his state. He jumped up, still feeling like shit. How'd he manage the day?

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Apetereantly very well, when Danny found himself walking in dark Amity Park five o'clock in the morning. Very few people were wandering around so it lent him some time to walk around freely without questions. It was rather chill but he managed it when he had a long blue scarf around his neck.

Danny stopped and breathed the cold air. Winter was coming fast; he could feel it. The nature was already going that way. Birds were flying away and trees were dropping their last leaves. The raven-haired teen sighed melanchonily.

Somehow, his whole day had been a total flop. In school he had been sick all the time and not even a whole bottle of blood had helped him. Danny still felt sick, but not so much. Tucker and Sam had both been shocked when he had told them about his condition. Neither of them knew what was wrong with him. According to them, vampires didn't get sick.

The raven-haired teen managed to stay in school for the day and the he ran back home with his unnatural sickness. His parents said it's just tiredness, but of course Danny knew better. He couldn't feel tiredness.

So now he was in Amity Park walking around in the middle of night. What a useful way of spending time.

Danny turned around on his heels and started walking back to the direction he came from. Frozen ground made small noises every time his feet landed there.

Then suddenly, the feeling of nausea came over again. Danny stopped his tracks and leaned on a tree nearby.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" he asked from no one again, doubling over in pain.

"I believe that's because you're walking away from me," a familiar cool answered, making Danny turn his head to the visitor.

Vlad (surprise!) stood in beside him wearing a long black leather jacket (1). He looked down to him with an unreadable expression.

Instantly, Danny felt his nausea going away. It was replaced with utter feeling of belonging, warmth and something else.

What was it? Something so natural and easy. Danny felt like every trouble he had was turning to happy and bubbly. He looked straight at Vlad; Danny wanted to reach out to him, feel safe in his arms, kiss him…

Wait. Where the HELL did that come from? He hated this man!

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired teen hissed venomously. Actually, he felt like purring, but that was against pure healthy sense.

Vlad smiled his irresistible lopsided grin, which made Danny's heart leap. "Am I not allowed to spend my time in park?"

Danny tried to glare at him. "No, you're not. Especially when I'm here."

The white-haired man laughed and Danny wanted to jump on his lap that very moment. "Oh, Daniel. You make me laugh."

The said boy blushed and looked away. Why? Why was he feeling like this? It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Maybe he hadn't noticed it, but Vlad was suddenly hovering over him. Danny was in such a druggy stage that he hadn't paid attention. When the raven-haired teen tried to move away, Vlad simply pinned his arms above his head. Danny glared garlics at him.

"You're probably wondering what you're feeling right now," his captor chuckled.

The raven-haired teen was actually surprised. Did the man know how he felt? Or was he just guessing? Anyway, Danny gave a small nod.

Vlad smirked and leaned on his neck. Danny gasped when his cold breath hit his skin. He was on fire! "It's called L-O-V-E," Vlad whispered.

"L-love?!" Danny exclaimed, panicking.

"Yes, my dear. Love," the older vampire said, burying his face a little deeper in his neck. "The most powerful bond in the world."

Danny looked outraged. "But I don't love you!"

Vlad looked innocently up to his face. "But I love you."

The raven-haired teen could feel a vein pulsing very visibly in his forehead. "Do I have repeat this? You can't love me!"

The white-haired man stared at him dully. "Look, I don't really care about that. I love you and that's that." He grinned happily.

Danny growled low from his throat. "But I still don't love you!"

Vlad leaned closer again, their noses touching. Danny could feel how his face grew red. Why was the man so damn close? There is a thing called private space!

"Oh, but you do," the white-haired man purred (yes! Purred!) as Danny tried to move away from him with no success (yay!)

The raven-haired teen looked confused. "How can you tell? You can't read my mind!"

"I don't have to," with that, Vlad kissed Danny once again. The raven-haired teen tried to protest but Vlad simply didn't pay attention to that. He nibbled Danny's lower lip, making the boy moan. The man took advantage to that and pushed his tongue to his mouth. Danny felt the wet organ devour his mouth and he had to close his eyes. It was way too embarrassing.

Finally, what felt like an hour, Vlad pulled away, licking his lips. Danny watched him, still in daze from the kiss.

"What do you mean?" he managed to gasp out. He was way too high.

Vlad grinned and pulled the surprisingly non-protesting boy on his lap. He embraced the raven-haired teen, who leaned to his chest. "You see, Daniel, there is a 'thing' called Soulmate. And you happen to be mine."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**1. – **Leather… rawr…

**A/N: **Done! I think this chapter was kinda rushed but I want to post my Kingdom Hearts fanfic soon. Ah, Kingdom Hearts… I so love it. Good game, awesome characters, cool story … who cares about them, it's so yaoilicious.

ALL HAIL FOR KINGDOM HEARTS YAOI!!

… Okay, back to my current story.

Please, please review! You don't have any idea how much they mean to me!

With lots of yaoi, Abunai-san.


	11. Soulmate

**A/N: **EL SURPRISÉ! Update. Yay for update, they're really cool. Oh, what the hell I'm rambling? On with the fic.**  
**  
**XSuperXStarX: **I wonder when will the S.. ensue… I'm not really good with those scenes so forgive me if not soon.

**Anthiena: **It did feel rushed to me! I didn't know what I was writing so it came what it came. Oh and thanks for praising the title. It's hard to think of them.

**animephantom: **Yes! I'll do my best!

**kute-kat509: **Thanks! I have seriously weird mind, so I have wordplays like that XD. Your song will appear in da next chapter. YES FOR GOING PSYCHO!

**spiritmind675: **Welcome back, then. I'm happy you like.

**Rya Starling: **I didn't answer you in the previous chapter, so I do it now. More is here!

**DannyTimmygirl327: **Oh-ho-hou-yeah! Yaoi Gods...(drools)

**Elric-Pikachu: **Aw, thank you so much! Finally, someone admitted that they like cross-dressing Danny. I was afraid someone would flame me.

**Yinlai: **As you wished, chapter 11 is here. And Gods no! Not Riku x Sora! But true, everyone loves yaoi.

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy!

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide_

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide_

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe_

_And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide_

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting…_

_And I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

_- Here with me by Dido_

**-- XI: Soulmate. --**

Danny frowned. "Mah?"

Vlad sweat dropped. "Soulmate. S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E. Someone chosen for you." He watched Danny's expression turn from confused to even more confused.

"What does that technically mean?" the raven-haired teen asked, titling his head.

The white-haired man took a better position, switching the weight point of his legs. "Every vampire has a Soulmate. They are chosen to you and you love them instantly. In born cases (not turned, like you are) they are much more harder to find."

Danny pushed himself away from the older man. He retreated back to the tree he had been leaning on. "But what does a Soulmate do?"

To this, Vlad smirked in a very perverted way. "Loves you like no one else does."

The raven-haired teen blushed deeply and looked down. "So you mean that if I'm your Soulmate I… love you?"

The red-eyed man smiled pleasantly. "Correct. And of course, I love you. Wo ai ni."

Danny frowned again. "Huh? Wo ai ni?"

"That's 'I love you' in Chinese," Vlad smirked happily. Danny had to turn his head away again; the man's gaze was too intense for his liking.

The raven-haired vampire watched as one single bug tried to climb the tree's frozen form up. It slipped and fell back on the ground. Danny pitied it; it was so hard when you couldn't do things you wanted.

He looked back at Vlad, who was observing him silently.

"How?" the raven-haired teen asked.

The older man looked actually confused. "What do you mean 'how'?"

Danny tapped his foot impatiently. "How do you know I'm your Soulmate?"

This question didn't seem to surprise the older man. No, he actually seemed to relax even more and smiled his lopsided grin again. Damn, Danny was hard time trying to keep his breath calm. "Well, I did turn you."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Danny exclaimed when he couldn't hold himself anymore. He jumped on Vlad, pushing him on his back on the frozen ground. The raven-haired teen pinned his arms above his head, like Vlad usually did to him and glared at him.

"I didn't see that coming. Am I that attractive?" Vlad smirked, not bothered at all by his Soulmate's actions. Actually, he seemed to like it. Pervert.

"Don't think so highly of yourself," Danny hissed. Oh, how did the man get on his nerves! But at the same time, he felt actually good.

No! Not good! Okay, but not definitely good. Dracula, how could he even think things like that? Eww!

"But you think I'm more attractive than I should be," the older man sang, pulling Danny closer to himself by freeing his arms from Danny's loose grasp and enfolding his arms around the boy's waist. Danny tried to push himself up, but Vlad's hold was firm.

So his only threat was to glare. "I do NOT think you're attractive at all."

Vlad laughed like he was going insane. Then he looked back to his partner and smirked again. "Oh please. You say that and you're still in this position with me?"

Danny blushed from his head to toes. "Our position has nothing to do this!"

The white-haired man pouted childishly. "Oh? I thought it was the main thing. It's good to learn new things of world, thought."

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The he looked back at Vlad who was grinning from ear. "So, back to business," the raven-haired teen coughed to distract Vlad from seeing his blush. Damn that grin…

"What do you mean by that? Why does it matter that you turned me?" he asked, still looking away.

The raven-haired teen heard how the other sighed deeply. Uh-oh. This was going to be a long explanation.

"When a vampire turns someone," Danny heard how Vlad's melodic voice began. "The turner is usually the one to be their chosen one—"

"Why?" Danny interrupted.

"I'm just getting to that part," Vlad answered, hint of annoyance in his voice. The raven-haired teen glanced at him; he still seemed to be pleased. What a pervert.

"So the turner is their chosen one, because in old times, vampires only bit people who they didn't like and turned them. But then someone made it so that, every time a vampire turned someone they had to be with that person forever. Cruel, really. Some vampires really hate humans," Vlad shuggered nonchalantly.

Danny observed him coldly. "You mean I'm your Soulmate because you turned me?"

The white-haired man nodded. The boy hovering above him felt a slight bang in his heart. What if this bastrad under him had turned someone else? He would their Soulmate, right? It kinda hurt Danny inside.

Vlad must have noticed this, because he released his arm from Danny's waist and stroked his cheek with it. "Don't look so sad."

The raven-haired teen glared at him. "You haven't explained all, have you? So hit it."

The older vampire drew his hand away, not looking hurt at all. In fact, he was even more amused than before. "Feisty one, huh? Oh well, I like you better this way."

"Just tell me everything!" Danny snapped, hot-tempered as he was. Vlad only smirked.

"Fine, you don't have to get all excited for that," the older vampire laughed merrily. "When you're away from your Soulmate, you feel physical pain. Nausea, headache, sometimes even bleeding."

Danny flinched slightly away. So that's why he had felt like shit back that morning. "It means that I can't stay away from you?"

The white-haired man smirked. "It's not like you'd want to anyway."

The raven-haired teen blached. He glared coldly at Vlad, his eyes turning emerald once more. "As I already told you, don't think so highly of yourself."

Vlad sighed deeply. Then he looked to the sky. Moon was already fading away behind the cloud curtain. It was time to leave. The older vampire pushed Danny up from his body, and jumped up from the ground.

Then, he looked at the confused raven-haired teen. "Sorry, I have to leave. Dawn is coming."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but then he shut it again. He looked away from the older man. "Okay. Why should I care?"

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle. "Because you're still going to feel pain from being away from me." A grin was spread over his face.

The raven-haired teen's emerald eyes flashed with rage. He turned to Vlad as his fist curled up. "Tell me how to get rid of it! I know you know how to!"

Vlad rubbed his temples. Then the white-haired man smiled in a fashion that could make even the coldest person in the whole word warm up. He turned around as if to leave. "As long as you don't refuse me, you can be without pain."

Danny winced as if the older man had slapped him. Just what the hell did he mean by that? He tried to grab Vlad's hand but the older man began walking away.

"Wait! What did you mean by that?" Danny yelled after him.

The white-haired man stopped his tracks. He turned slowly around as the first rays of sun made their way between thick clouds. Vlad had a sad but still a breathtaking smile on his red lips. He let out a sigh.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible.

Before Danny could respond, Vlad had already vanished from the park. The raven-haired teen felt how his knees bucked under his body's weight. For the first time in his whole life and afterlife, Danny felt like his heart was tearing apart. The young vampire felt how hot tears rolled down his cold face.

"No, he can't love me just because of that…" Danny whispered.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Jasmine (or rather Jazz) Fenton was a curious young girl. Her curiosity was limited to few things, thought; those were people and their secrets. And right now, her little brother had a secret and she was going to find out what it was.

Of course, you may wonder what in the world made Jazz think her brother had a secret. Well, you see, Jazz was also very good at analysing people.

Right that foggy Wednesday morning; Danny was eating his breakfast looking like he hadn't slept for few months. He had very large dark shadows under his bright blue eyes and his skin was paler than a corpse's. Actually, he looked like he had cried all night for something.

"Hey, Danny!" Jazz sang in her happy voice. Danny looked at her with a dark look on his face.

"What?"

The redhead wasn't faced at all from the cold tone her brother used. It was common these days. "Would you like to walk with me to school again today?"

Jazz watched Danny's nonchalant expression. He observed her face quietly and then sighed deeply. "Sorry, big sister, but Sam and Tucker are walking with me today. Maybe tomorrow?"

The redhead girl didn't bother to hide the sadness and disappointment in her blue eyes. "Oh …okay then. Tomorrow is okay." Jazz couldn't understand why she was feeling like suffocating. She saw how Danny reached out to touch her hand.

"Sorry, I've got to go. See you at school," Jazz said quickly, getting up from her seat. The redhead dashed out of the room, not looking back.

"Jazz!"

She could hear him but that didn't stop her. Jazz quickly pulled her shoes and coat on and without saying goodbyes, dashed out of the house. She ran a long way, before she stopped panting. How could she feel so fucking bad by just being rejected?

_'Why do I feel like I'm losing him?'_

Danny could only watch as his sister ran out of the house. _'Jazz, I'm sorry.'_

The raven-haired teen knew he should've walked with his sister but his friends could explain the Soulmate-thing to him better. Dracula, Jazz didn't know what a vampire was! How could she know what a Soulmate was?

Danny sighed again. He had been doing that a lot in few hours.

He hadn't figured out why the hell did he even need a Soulmate. Danny hadn't figured out any clever reason. Maybe it didn't need a reason. …Well, that was even dumber.

Danny rose from his seat and placed all the breakfast groceries back to their fridge. Maddie and Jack had already left to work, so cleaning up the table was left for him.

From far away, the raven-haired teen heard the sound of two pairs of feet racing towards his home. It seemed that Sam and Tucker were early.

Danny went to the lobby to put his shoes on. As soon as they were placed to his foots, Danny heard the doorbell ring. The raven-haired teen opened it calmly and it revealed his two best friends.

Tucker grinned. Today he didn't have any of his hats on, so his hair was shown. It was short jet-black muff that stuck in every direction. "Ready?"

Danny nodded. The three of them walked out of the house, Danny locking the door after them. "Aren't we gonna run?" he asked.

Sam grabbed Danny by his right hand. "Not today. We have important things to discus about." Her face was mock serious.

"Like what?"

Tucker grabbed his left hand, so that now they walking all together, Sam and Tucker hanging on the raven-haired teen's arms.

"About this whole Soulmate-thingy…" Tucker said boredly, making a wild gesture with his Danny-free hand.

The black-haired girl sighed deeply. "It's very troublesome that he happens to be your Soulmate…"

Danny, clueless as he was, frowned. "What's so troublesome in it? He told me that every vampire has a Soulmate."

"He's correct. Every vampire has a Soulmate," the black-haired boy repeated. For some reason, Sam rolled her eyes.

The raven-haired teen was still clueless. "But why do I need a Soulmate?"

The two older vampires shared a look over Danny's head. They agreed silently to something and turned their gazes away. "It's very simple," Tucker said.

"You'll die without a Soulmate," Sam whispered.

Danny had to stop his tracks. "D-die?" he stuttered.

Sam hugged the right side of his body. She seemed to be sorry for something. "That's one of the ways to kill a vampire."

"If vampire can't find his/her Soulmate in thousand years, they die," Tucker said quietly, as if respecting their subject.

The raven-haired teen had to gasp for air. "You mean… if I hadn't found him in the next thousand years I would've died?"

The two others only nodded silently. Danny fell into the silence with them, thinking all the information that sunk into his brains. A lot of new information.

Sam seemed to understand that he needed a little time for all this. She patted him on the arm and they started walking again.

For few minutes they were silent. "Why don't you guys feel it?"

Tucker looked confused. "Feel what?"

Danny looked forth between his two friends. "The pain. You're supposed to feel it when you're away from your Soulmate."

To this, the two others simply smirked in a way that clearly said: 'I know something you don't and I'm not gonna tell you.' "You'll find out later."

The raven-haired was caught off guard. "EH?!"

Sam giggled merrily. "That matter is not for kinder." She had a sly smirk on her painted black lips.

Without even noticing it once again, the vampire trio had arrived on the school gates. The black haired girl freed herself from Danny's arm and ran to the school, giggling all the while.  
Danny, who wanted to know what his friends were hiding, ran after her.

Tucker was left there standing, watching as two very dear people ran away from him. It all seemed to be in slow motion. How could he survive if Danny left him? He didn't know.

As long as Tucker could remember, the raven-haired boy had been there for him. When he and Sam had arrived in Amity Ville, they had become best friends in an instant. Now Danny's fate was to be with someone else than he or Sam.

"Tuck! Are you coming?" Sam yelled from the doorway, looking questioning. Tucker tried to smile his trademark grin. It seemed to go for the black-haired girl.

"I'm coming!" Tucker yelled back in a falsely cheerful tone and ran to his friends. Inside, he was still aching.

'_Don't tell me truth hurts little boy, 'cause it hurts like hell.'_

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**

**A/N: **Hahahaa! I left it there! This seems to be a very emotional chapter. I guess all my bottled-up emotions were written here… oh well.

LE GASP! There was some DannyTucker in the ending! I'm sorry, fangirls, it's not gonna last long. This is VladDanny. So hah.

With lots of emotions, Abunai-san.


	12. Explanations

**A/N: **I'm back! Did you miss me? Aw, I bet you did. Anyway, I have few things to inform you of, BETTER READ THIS: This is fic is going to have two more chapters, try to read them too.

**WARNING! **Lots of blood in this chapter!

**animephantom: **Yes, thank you. I am writing more all the time.

**kute-kat509: **Yeah. If world was ruled by yaoi fangirls, it would be so much a better place. And Danny is funnier when he denies everything! It makes him cute! Really, it does.

**A Single Fragile Rose: **Tucker is hurting because he feels like he's losing his best friend. Don't worry; everything will be alright soon. I guess…

**DannyTimmygirl327: **Your wish is granted, dear reader! Da next chapter is here!

**HeartofaGoddess2009: **Wow, thanks! It's the first time someone says they like the way I write. It's kinda new to me.

**Elric-Pikachu: **Don't we all love pervy Vlad? I'm happy someone else likes the little touch of TuckerDanny. Thanks for support!

**Rya Starling: **Interest is good for your brain. You know, you can never have enough Twilight…  
**  
HUGE THANKS TO kute-kat509 FOR THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER!**

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill…  
My pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running throught my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running throught my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Running deep inside my veins_**  
**_Poison burning deep inside my veins_**  
**  
_One look_  
_Could kill_  
_My pain_  
_Your thrill_  
_  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running throught my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison!_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running throught my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison…_

_- Poison by Groove Coverage or Alice Cooper, decide which one you like better.  
_  
**-- XII: Get together! --  
**  
Vlad was resting his head in his hands. All the events from last night were pulsing throught his head like needles. Daniel's reaction to him as Soulmate… it was rather interesting. He had never suspected the boy to be so defensive about it.

It was a problem.

Vlad hadn't expected Daniel to outright reject him. He thought the boy would give in, but apparently, he had been very wrong.

The white-haired man smirked. Well, problems were made to be solved, right? His Daniel was a huge one, but he could deal with that.

"Vlad!" Ah. Sirius had something to say once again.

The said man raised his eyes to look at his visitors. Skulker stood in a corner, leaning on the wall while Sirius stood in front of his table, fierce look in his red eyes. "What is it?" Vlad asked calmly.

The boy in front of him looked ready to kill. "'What is it' he asks!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, turning to look at Skulker, who only shuggered. Then the raven-haired vampire turned back to glaring Vlad.

"The problem is that your Soulmate is Danny fucking Fenton!" Sirius yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Vlad looked impassive. "Oh? You found out?"

That's when the white-haired man knew he had gone too far. Sirius exposed his sharp fangs and crouched down a little, ready to jump. He growled from his throat. Immediately, Skulker moved away from the wall. "Sirius!"

The raven-haired vampire glared threatingly at Vlad, but slowly backed away. The white-haired man leaned back on his leather chair, observing the two others in his office. Sirius and Skulker were very important to him, but sometimes he couldn't stand them. This was one of those days.

"Yes, we found out," Sirius spat angrily. "So what now?"

Vlad's expression was blank. "What do you mean what now?"

The raven-haired vampire rolled his eyes impatiently. His hands curled on fists on his hips and he looked at Vlad in a way that a mother would. "You speak to him, of course!"

Vlad and Skulker both nearly fell over in shock. The white-haired man steadied his balance and looked at the boy in front of him in pure shock. "You? All of people?"

Sirius glared at him intensely. "What do you mean? What have I done?"

"I just never thought you would be the one to lecture me about ditching my Soulmate," the older vampire sighed, and leaned back rubbing his temples. All this commotion was giving him a headache.

"What? You ditched him?" Skulker asked. For the first time to Vlad, his first man looked shocked.

"I didn't ditch him," Vlad defended himself. "He simple let me go away. It's not ditching."

The two others simple raised their eyebrows. They had never seen the white-haired man so distressed about something so natural. Maybe he really wanted Danny with him. Sirius sighed and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"Fine. Talk to him. Find out why he simply ditched you that way and get to know him. Better than you already do. Get it? Talk to him," Sirius explained.

Vlad looked apprehensive. Should he go or should he stay? Well, that wasn't a very hard decision. He hadn't let anyone see it, but he was in pain. It hurt when he knew Daniel didn't want him.

The white-haired rose from his seat. He glanced at his companions who nodded in approval and walked out of the room. "I'll be back sometime."

Skulker sighed heavily. Vlad had never been so obsessed with someone. Well, during the many, _many_ years they had spent together made the man think if Vlad had ever had a true lover. Danny was his one and only.

The green-haired man smirked. How well could he understand Vlad in this situation. Just look at him! All in love with a cold boy. His own Sirius was much the same.

Skulker looked at his Soulmate. There he was, sitting on the table looking absent-minded as ever. The older man approached him and sat down beside him, pretty close.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in Sirius's ear.

The other looked at him with glassy eyes. "I think Vlad's only going to be hurt. That boy is going to use him."

Skulker chuckled softly. "I think he's going to be completely fine."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Danny slammed his head down on the kitchen table. Damn the world. In school, he still had had the damn pain all over his body. Every subject had been boring. I mean, who is interested in what kind of a triangle is orthogonal? Hint: No one. Lancer had tried to give him detention for something, but Danny had managed to flee. (A/N: Suck on THAT, Lancy!)

Anyway, Danny noticed that his family had left him alone for this evening. His parents had left for some meeting while Jazz was somewhere with her friends.

The raven-haired teen was all alone.

Even Sam and Tucker had said that they both had something else to do, which meant that they didn't have time to play with him.

"Life sucks and then you die…" Danny sighed and stretched his hands over the table. It was so dull, having absolutely nothing to do. The raven-haired teen slammed his head down on the table again.

Suddenly he felt change in his body and mind.

Just a second before, everything had felt like shit. His head had hurt as well as his stomach and he had had a longing feeling. Now the pain was away and he felt wonderful. Like Danny could bounce all day without getting tired at all.

"Bastrad," he whispered. Vlad, who was sitting on the counter sink behind him, chuckled softly.

"Well, hello. How are you?" he asked.

"I was fine until you came," Danny hissed, not turning around. That was a big fat lie, but whatever. The man could suffer. "You?"

"My day visibly brightened up the moment I saw you," Vlad purred with his honey-leaking-over-the-edges voice. The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. Seriously, did the man think that would make Danny want him? Nuh-uh.

Danny turned to Vlad with a cynical smile on his face. "Sure, sure. Of course. How could I even think something else?"

The white-haired man laughed deeply. He hopped down from the counter sink with a wide smirk on his face. "You're always so defiant."

The raven-haired teen made a slight face. "I know. Now, what the bloody hell are you doing in my house? Especially when my parents aren't home."

Vlad titled his head questiongly. "You want to introduce me to your parents? Don't you think it's too early for that?"

Danny sighed, pretending he hadn't heard the older man, who was busily exploring around the kitchen. He looked inside the cupboards, the fridge, their kitchen equipment and all of their stuff in there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Danny exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. The white-haired man looked up to him innocently.

"Where do you keep your blood?" he asked.

The raven-haired youth frowned deeply. "In my bedroom. Why?"

But Vlad didn't listen anymore, he already rushed up the stairs to his room and yanked the door open. Danny rushed after him in outrage. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The older man had already turned his room upside down. Everything was out of their places, including all-important papers and photos Danny so highly valued. He glared at his mate. God, that sounded so weird even in his mind. He wasn't going call Vladimir Masters his mate.

"I can't find your blood," the man whined from the bed he was sitting on.

Danny huffed dramatically. "Why do you need it? Don't you have your own?"

Vlad smirked evilly, getting up from the bed. "It's a surprise. Now, where's the blood?"

Danny said nothing, just pointed at a box under his bed. The white-haired man dived under there looking for bottles of the red liquid of life. The raven-haired boy, oddly enough, found himself calm. There was a goddamn stranger in his room! He shouldn't be calm! Danny glared at the little he could see of Vlad.

"Found it!" Vlad yelled triumphantly, holding a bottle in air. Danny clapped his hands sarcastically slowly.

"Bravo, Encore! You found a bottle of blood! You're so clever," the raven-haired teen praised, his expression full of sarcasm. Vlad only rolled his eyes.

The older vampire floated back to kitchen and began to pull out all kind of cups, spoons and basins out. Also groceries you'd need if you'd make… muffins. Danny watched Vlad's actions warily, leaning on the kitchen's wall, his hands crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

The other turned to look at him while he battered the ingredients together quickly. Apparently he was in a hurry. "Could you put the oven on? This comes quickly."

Danny didn't even bother to fight back and put his oven on. Then he leaned back on the wall to watch Vlad using his kitchen like he had lived his whole life there. Danny felt kinda sick when he saw Vlad pour a bottle of blood to a cup, mixing it with other ingredients. The second ten minutes passed in silence while Vlad made his dough and Danny glared at his ignorance.

The raven-haired teen couldn't help but stare at the older one. He was so handsome while doing whatever he was doing. So graceful… like an angel.

"Are you liking what you see?" Vlad asked in a playful manner as he put his baking's in the oven in small moulds. Danny blushed from his head to toes.

Vlad only laughed and sat down on a chair. When Danny only eyed him warily, the man sighed and gestured the chair in front of him. "Sit."

The raven-haired vampire snarled. "Why do you think you can order me here? I live here, you know?"

Vlad only shuggered. "Well, I'm older. Younger's should listen to older's, right? So listen to me and sit down."

Danny could only roll his eyes and sat down on the chair. Then he glared at the white-haired man. "Back to the original question. What are you doing here?"

Vlad leaned back on his seat and watched Danny with a serious expression. "I'm here because I want to know why you don't love me."

This question caught the younger male off guard. How could Vlad ask something like that so randomly? Hell, he seemed to be able to. "It's… complicated."

Danny was telling the truth. It was hard to explain all these that were going around his head to a man who… well, _loved_ him. That word sounded so weird in his mind. Someone actually loved him like no one else did. It felt so weird. And unacceptable.

"I have time," Vlad threw back, looking challenging. Danny sighed again. He really had no choice.

"Well, I can't really love you. Nor you me," the raven-haired teen added to the end hurriedly, not to give Vlad any hopes of one-sided love.

The white-haired man leaned forward and looked Danny straight in the eyes. "Why?"

Danny was coming more uncomfortable under the man's intense gaze. It was way too private. "I can't love you just because you happened to turn me by accident."

Much to Danny's surprise, Vlad didn't look hurt, sad, angry, passive or anything like that. He smiled happily. "Whatever makes you think it was an accident?"

The raven-haired teen frowned. "Well, hell, would you turn me willingly? What would be the reason?"

To this, the older vampire responded by getting up. He opened the oven behind him and pulled out some… MUFFINS! Danny nearly fell over in shock. He pulled himself together and watched in disbelief as Vlad served out some blood-red muffins.

"What's in these?" the raven-haired teen questioned warily.

"Blood," the other answered calmly, sitting back down on his seat. Danny was surprised: he'd never expect to eat something like that. Oh well, he was a vampire.

Danny turned his attention back to the older man. "So? What was the reason?"

"The reason…"

The raven-haired felt excitement build up in his body. Would he finally get the reason why this pervert was after his ass all the time?

"…Is because I love you."

Danny knew he should have guessed. Vlad never said anything else. He didn't feel anything as his so-called mate said those words.

"You keep saying that. I want to know why you turned me!" he exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table.

The white-haired man only smirked arrogantly. "That's exactly why. I love you. That's why I turned you."

Danny stared at him for a long time. Had he heard him right? Wait a minute… Vlad had said, when he had turned him, that he had watched the raven-haired from the day he had been born.

"You mean… you loved me before you actually met me?"

Vlad nodded calmly. "You see, I knew your mother from high school. I was friends with your parents. When I heard they had had a baby boy I came to see you. That's when I fell love with you. But you were way too young to be mine." That's where Danny shivered. The white-haired man didn't care and continued.

"I left the country for few years to wait for you to grow up a bit. When you turned eight I returned. From that day on, I have watched you," Vlad looked Danny in the eyes. He was quite shocked.

The said vampire teen had hard time taking all this in. He had been stalked… for his whole life?! That seemed pretty unreasonable. Danny thought all of those times he had had the feeling that someone was watching him. Now he knew why.

He looked straight at Vlad, who had a rather guilty look on his face. "So you have watched me for my whole life?"

The older man nodded, still eyeing his warily. Danny could feel a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Without really thinking about it, the raven-haired teen leaned over the table to kiss Vlad's cheek. The said man was more than surprised.

Danny stuck out his tongue as he leaned back. "You know, I thought you liked me only because you happened to turn me. It's a relief that I know you didn't."

Vlad looked hopeful. "So you accept me?"

The raven-haired teen looked thoughtful for few minutes, making the other huff impatiently. Then Danny looked at him again. "I guess you could say so."

Vlad was beyond happy. He jumped from his seat and tackled Danny on the ground to his bone-crushing hug. The raven-haired teen felt something warm bubble in his stomach as Vlad emerged his hands around his waist.

The white-haired man looked him to the eyes. "Thank you."

Then he kissed Danny sweetly and passionately, this time Danny responding to it. Shyly, but responding anyway. Vlad sighed to the kiss happily.

When they finally broke apart, they both were happier than in long time. Really, Danny never thought how exploding with happiness meant. Now he knew.

"Should we be eating those muffins before someone comes home?" the raven-haired teen asked coyly.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **THANK YOU, GOD! I was actually struggling to finish this, having no more inspiration on this fic. About those muffins… they really don't have anything to do with this chapter, I just had to put them there.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I know this was awful, but please just send me some feedback!

With lots of Blood Muffins, Abunai-san.


	13. Dating & Kissing & Hugging & Oh My!

**A/N: **Yahooooo! I'm here again with a new chapter! This one has a lot of SamTucker because they need a chapter too. Yeah, lot… well, I think you all know what's my 'lot' so please forgive the lack of it.

**Kijo Kurosaki: **Thank you! I never thought that it was so good. As I said, there will be one more chapter after this. I hope you read them too.

**animephantom: **Hey, thanks. As you wished, I updated.

**kute-kat509: **Thanks for support! Blood pancakes… that actually sounds good. The muffins were only because my sister is making them all the time, I got a little fed up with them. The idea of DannyVlad smex… heh heh. I think I'm gonna go read some perverted fics…

**A Single Fragile Rose: **MUAHAHAHAHAA! How did you guess that Sam and Tuck are Soulmates? As if it was hard… Thanks for reviewing.

**Rya Starling: **(Blush) Oh my God, that idea is way too… too… (Dies due nosebleed)

**mikoofdoom: **Disturbance in the force… God, why didn't I think of that? Now it too late to put it there. Damn.

**Yinlai: **Yes, the 13th chapter is here. There's actually going to be one after this.

**HUGE THANKS TO ANTHIEL FOR SONG OF THE CHAPTER!**

Now, enjoy it while you can!

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Loose hearted lady  
Sleepy was she  
Love for the devil  
Brought her to me  
Seeds of a thousand  
Drawn to her sin  
Seasons of wither  
Holdin' me in_

_Oh woe is me  
I feel so badly for you  
Oh woe is me  
I feel so sadly for you in time  
Bound to lose your mind  
Live on borrowed time  
Take the wind right out of your sails_

_Fireflies dance in the heat of  
Hound dogs bay at the moon  
My ship leaves in the midnight  
Cant say Ill be back too soon  
They awaken  
Heat of my candle  
Show me the way  
Seeds of a thousand  
Drawn to her sin  
Seasons of whither  
Holdin' me in_

_Oh woe is me  
I feel so badly for you  
Oh woe is me  
I feel so sadly for you in time  
Bound to lose your mind  
Live on borrowed time  
Take the wind right out of your sails_

_- Seasons of wither by Aerosmith._

**-- XIII: Dating & Kissing & Hugging & Oh My! --  
**  
Tucker rested his head on his open palm. Lancer's teaching was boring as usual, but today he couldn't focus on it at all. He had noticed that Danny was happier than ever. Damn, he couldn't read the raven's thoughts! It would be so much easier if he could.

Danny was sitting few tables to his left, right beside a large window. Sam was three tables behind Tucker, also bored. Actually, everyone in the class were bored. Valerie was sleeping soundly in the back.

Finally, the bell rang, making everyone jump from their seats in hurry. The next class would start in fifteen minutes but hanging out with friends always beat Lancer's lessons.

"So what now?" the black-haired boy asked, when he Danny and Sam got out of Lancer's classroom.

Danny smiled dreamingly. "I've gotta go, I have some business to attend to. We have foreign languages next, correct?" he asked ever so absent-minded.

"No, we have chemistry," Sam said coldly, looking at someone walking around the corner.

The raven-haired teen titled his head, ignoring the rudeness of Sam's voice. He shuggered and smiled again. "Well then, see ya!" With that, he disappeared to the mass of people.

Tucker sighed. Once again, his friend was hiding something from him. The black-haired boy wanted to know what.

"You remind me of the babe," Sam said all of sudden.

"What babe?" Tucker asked, confused.

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!" Sam yelled out the last part, making everyone turn around to them. Tucker gave an apologetic smile and dragged the girl away.

"What the hell?" he asked when they leaned on a wall. Sam looked chalengically up to him.

"It was a random dialogue! I just wanted to say it," she defended herself and crossed her arms over her chest. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Who were you referring as babe?"

"Danny," the black-haired girl blurted out like a common thing. Tucker slightly backed away, watching Sam warily.

Then suddenly, without a warning, they both felt a presence of something powerful. So Vladimir Masters had entered the building. The two black-haired vampires shared a very knowing look.

"Do you think Dan has accepted him?" Sam asked lowly, her lips moving too quickly for human beings. Tucker only frowned.

"I'm not sure. Danny sure is happy. Could that be because…?" he let the black-haired girl figure rest of his sentence. Sam moved her eyes to his, the purple orbs reflecting shock.

"When? How? Why didn't he tell us?" she asked panicking now. The black-haired boy laid his hand on the girl's shoulder. With that, he pulled Sam closer his body and hugged her. The said vampire looked up to him with confused eyes.

Tucker smiled warmly. "Calm down. I'm sure he's gonna tell us if he wants to."

The purple-eyed girl still looked uncertain. "But…"

"No buts. Now we're gonna go to our next class. If my calculations are right, the bell should ring in five minutes." Sam new enough to trust Tucker's calculations without looking at the clock, they both started floating to their next class.

Once inside, they sat on their places and waited for rest of the class to come in. The black-haired girl turned around to Tucker, who sat behind her, with a cunning smile on her painted-black-lips.

"I have a plan," she announced.

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

Of course, he had to immediately regret asking that. The smile on Sam's lips only grew wider. "We go to a double date!"

To this, Tucker fell from his seat. When he finally gained his composure back, he looked at the grinning girl in pure disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yep! Dead serious," she laughed at his expression.

The black-haired boy could only sigh in defeat. "I guess I have no choice. Are you gonna tell Danny?"

Sam frowned in confusion. "_Naturalmente_. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… sometimes you leave something important untold…"

The girl smiled cynically and turned around on her seat. Right then, Danny particularly danced to the classroom and flopped down on his. Then he turned to look at his friends. "Life is wonderful!"

The two others stared at him weirdly. "You're dead."

The raven-haired vampire looked thoughtful. "Oh, right. I am." Sam and Tucker both rolled their eyes. How could someone be so thick?

"You're really out of it, aren't you?" Tucker asked, leaning on his seat.

But Danny only stared dreamingly at the board before him. He had absolutely no idea that his best friend had just spoken to him. There was only one thing in his mind that moment. Well, it actually wasn't a 'thing', no, it was a person. Vladimir Masters was the only thing that had some space in Danny's vivid mind.

He sighed ever so lovingly, and somewhat slided down his desk. Sam rolled her eyes again. How could her friends be so …well, her friends?

"_Que ahora_?" Sam asked, tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk.

The raven-haired teen almost drooled. "I'm in heaven." Sam could only slam her head down.

Tucker watched all this in silence. "Hey Sam," he started, never taking his eyes off the window beside him. The two other vampires turned to him.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"You have something to tell Danny, don't you?" Tucker asked, emphazing his gaze, silently telling the black-haired girl what to do. She glanced at him.

"Uh, Danny," Sam started. Danny looked at her, genuinely interested. The black-haired girl sifted her body closer to her friend and took his hands on her own.

"We are going on a double date."

There was a few minutes of silence, until the raven-haired teen broke it with a very loud "EH?!"

The two other vampires had to cover their ears. Damn, Danny was loud and vampires had sensitive hearing. Tucker nodded in agreement with Sam. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

Danny shook his head. "No, of course not. It's just that who am I going with?"

There was a huge sigh from his two best friends. "With us, of course. Bring that Soulmate of yours with you. I'd like to see him face to face when we're not drunk," Tucker said.

To this, the raven-haired teen blushed deeply. "Eh? How do you know he's my Soulmate?"

Both of his friends had an unbelieving expression on their faces. "You told us, remember?"

Danny thought this for a while. "No, I don't, but oh well. I agree. Now I just have to persuade my dear Soulmate…" he continued with a smirk on his lips.

Tucker raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Oh? Just _how _are you gonna persuade him?"

Sam giggled to her hand, when her friend swung his black hair over his shoulder. "Well, first I'm gonna tell him I'm all alone…"

"Would Mr. Fenton, Foaly and ms. Manson be quiet when I try to teach?" their chemistry teacher snapped, turning to them. All three of them looked around. Their class had begun already ten minutes ago. Some other students snickered at them.

All of them hurriedly got their books and began making notes as their teacher began writing some schemas on the chalkboard. Just as Sam began writing, song started ringing in her head. So she hummed it in a low tone.

"And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Later that day, Sam sat in a idle little coffee house by herself. She sat on a chair, waiting for Danny and that bastrad to come. Tucker had gone to bathroom so she was by herself. Sam sighed and looked around. The coffee shop had interesting walls. Half of it was dark brown wood and half plain white betony. The curtains were deep green, illumining the sunlight in nice rays around the coffee shop.

The black-haired vampire girl decided that she liked this coffee shop.

Sam really liked the way this all was going. Now, she and Tucker would finally get to know Danny's Vlad. The man seemed so much different when Danny described him: gentle, sweet, caring, loving… stuff that they couldn't believe of Vladimir Masters.

Anyway, the day was going good. Besides, the owner of the café was a vampire so he knew exactly what to give them. And a bright plus, Sam get to wear her new clothes. A huge, and I mean _huge_, dark blue t-shirt, black tights, black fingerless gloves and brown boots. Finally, she got to wear one of her favourite outfits.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tucker apologized when he sat down beside Sam.

The said girl nodded in approvment. She hadn't really paid attention to his absence. "This is going to be a disaster."

Sam looked surprisedly at Tucker. "What do you mean by disaster? I'm going to behave."

Tucker sighed. "I didn't mean that. I know you're going to behave but I'm not sure about that guy... is he really as 'sweet' as Danny discribed him?"

The black-haired girl only shuggered. "I really don't know. I just hope he isn't the same asshole as last time I met him."

The black-haired boy nodded, absent minded as ever. He was wearing a black top with a red one on top of it, faded blue jeans, a blue scarf around his wrist and a black toque. All in all, he looked good. **(1.)**

They both knew what an asshole Vlad had been in their past. But what Danny said about him… either couldn't believe it. It was far away from the Vlad they knew.

"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice from the door. Sam and Tucker turned around to see Danny waving them from the doorway. They both waved back. Danny was wearing a sleeveless hoodie with cat ears on the hood, a white shirt with black stripes, grey tight jeans and trainers. He had a huge grin on his face.

Behind Danny, was Vlad, looking apprehensive but not uncomfortable. Damn. Sam would've liked to see his face squirm even a little bit. Well, you could never get what you wanted, right?

The couple walked up to them and sat down in front of them. The white-haired man was still observing them warily, as if they were going to attack any minute. This amused Sam greatly.

"Hello, Danny," she nodded to them. "And Vlad," she added as an afterthought. Tucker smiled brightly to both of them.

"So, what do we have?" Danny asked, eyeing the menu in front of his face. Vlad looked at over his shoulder, not really interested. _  
_  
Sam eyed this scene for a while, until she sighed loudly, making the three men turn their attention to her. "Let's get this over with. The real reason we asked you to come here, is because we want to make few things clear."

Vlad straight his back and looked at the black-haired girl just as challengily as she looked at him. "Well, tell us," his voice dripped with ice.

"I want to know what the _hell _are you playing at? Why did you turn Danny?" Sam snapped, not bothering to be polite. Tucker laid his hand on her shoulder.

Danny laughed nervously. "Calm down. Let's just all get some foo—"

Danny was caught off by Sam who snapped to his Soulmate again. "Now, could you answer?!"

The said white-haired man sighed and leaned back on his seat. "You must mean what am I doing here after all these years?" Sam only nodded stiffly.

"Well, if you want to know it so badly, I guess I can tell you. The reason that I am back…" Vlad locked his gaze with Sam's, either's eyes flaming. "Is because I love Danny."

The reaction was interesting: Sam looked shocked, Tucker was surprised and Danny was in heaven. Vlad looked at the raven-haired youth lovingly and squeezed his hand softly before turning his attention back to Sam.

Tucker cleared his throat awkwardly. "I really don't mean making any offence, but how do we know that you're telling the truth?"

Vlad raised one elegant eyebrow. "I'm his Soulmate. I love like nothing else in the world. You should know it by now."

The black-haired boy questioned no more, only nodded his head in understand. Sam was not satisfied. "You turned me! Why did you leave me?!"

Danny could feel how his stomach dropped out his body, how blood drained out of his veins and something very thick forming to his throat. He had to gasp few times before asking. "W-what?"

Neither of the oldest vampires answered due their glaring competition, but Tucker did this for them. "You heard correctly. Vlad is the one that turned Sam in the first place."

The raven-haired teen was confused. "But shouldn't Vlad be with Sam instead of me?"

The black-haired boy snapped his fingers. "Aha! That's exactly the catch. You know, my Sammy here was once turned (for some unknown reasons) by Vlad. But not-so-surprisingly this guy sitting in front of me left her before her changing was complete."

Danny was shocked he looked forth between his Soulmate and best friend. They both looked angry, really ready to rip each other's heads off. He had never imagined anything like this of his Vlad. It was so unbelievable. And Sam. Why hadn't she told him before?

"I left you because I had no choice," Vlad said to the black-haired girl's unasked question.

"What do you mean no choice?" Sam spat.

The white-haired man sighed. "You see, I happened to turn you by accident. I never meant it. When I realized what I had done, I ran away as far as I could. And I ironically ended up in China."

The black-haired girl looked at him in disbelief. "You mean you didn't mean to make my life a true hell?"

Vlad could only nod. Sam hung her hand so that the bangs of hair were covering her face. Then, suddenly, without warning she started to laugh. "I can't believe it!"

The confused expressions of her companions made her explain. "Here I thought that you left me for no reason at all! How ridiculous!"

The white-haired man seemed to relax a bit. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No, but I wish you would've told me earlier." Tucker smiled and hugged his Soulmate to his body. Sam sighed happily and leaned against the black-haired boy's chest.

Danny eyed Vlad warily now. The white-haired man only sighed. "You know, I love you. I have said that about hundred times. You still don't believe me?"

The raven-haired teen smiled a little. "I do believe you. But… just look at them!" Vlad looked at Tucker and Sam who were cuddled together in the other side of the table. The white-haired smirked.

Then he pulled Danny closer and kissed him on the lips. Danny was surprised to say the least but Vlad winked quickly, making the raven-haired youth understand. Sam smirked at them over the table.

"Oh, thinking you're making better progress than we are?" she taunted, while Tucker could only roll his eyes.

Before the other couple could answer, the waiter who had been standing beside their table for about five minutes cleared his throat. "Would like to _finally_ order?"

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x**

**1. **– I was actually wearing those clothes when I wrote this.

**A/N: **Finally finished! The next chapter will be the last, I hope you read that too. I'm sorry if this chapter seems too rushed for you, but I really need to finish. My updates are really coming slow.

Now, PLEASE REVIEW!!

With lots of hugs, kisses and dating, Abunai-san.


	14. The Eclipse

**A/N:** The final chapter! I hope all of you have enjoyed this, although I wrote it. Here is some special thanks to:  
**13AkiraKuranXIII, A Single Fragile Rose, amanda040, angelmar020, Anthiena, Beauty Is Only Skin Deep, Blackdiamond13, BlackForestRider, ClausVegFan, Da-KuDark28, darkroge, DannyTimmygirl327, demonfoxboy132, EdgeofDarkness, Evil Long Penname Having Individual Ending, EnduraAngel, frozendreamer666, HeartofaGoddess2009, Hp Girl 28, J'aime la musique, Kijo Kurosaki, Lady Date, Lunar Dream, meee3, middle of the ocean, mikoofdoom, MoonKaiser, Moonlit Yume, RedHerring1412, RockXBlues4Eva, RuneNeko, Rya Starling, Shiyuu, spiritmind675, The Dramatic Llama, Thief Girl Sylvia, Timber Delonic, UneasyReign, Victoria Ackless, wolfprincess100, x-KuroxShiroxAi-x, xXDeidara-chanXx, xSapphire-Catx **and** Yinlai.**

**animephantom:** Nice question. I'm not planning to make them madly in love with each other, cause that's just boring. There has to be some resistance, right?

**XSuperXStarX:** Well, heck. Are you still after the action? Damn. This is only T rated so don't think there is going to be a huge Lemon. Only a little bit… heh heh.

**kute-kat509:** I'm sure you would've. Maybe I could post a vamp!DannyVlad picture… I have lots of them and pen-name in Deviantart.

**Elric-Pikachu: **I may write a sequel, but that's gonna be a long time from here. You see, I have to write a sequel to Vladdy's Vacation (they're gonna kill meh if I don't) and I've promised a Kingdom Hearst, Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Pirates of the Caribbean fics. So yeah, long time.

**I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY LAST EFFORTS!**

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

_Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done? (Yeah)  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention (Yeah)  
She was there through my incarceration  
I want to show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_You're a queen and as so you should be treated (Ah)  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed (Yeah)  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed (Ah)  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong (Yeah)  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend and I'm in need, lady_

_Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
You must be sent from up above_

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
Thanks for giving me your love_

_Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
You must be sent from up above_

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
Thanks for giving me your love_

_Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention (Yeah)  
Said me not giving her much attention (Ah)  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend and I'm in need, lady_

_- You're my angel by Shaggy_

**-- XIV: The Eclipse. --**

Danny didn't know what had driven him to this. What was he doing in the middle of New York when Sam and Tucker were in Transylvania? Or Skulker and Sirius who were in London? Why did they have to in New York, anyway?

Really, Danny wanted to be in Paris or Madrid or Lissabon or Wien or Moscow or Las Vegas or Montreal or Dublin or Rio de Janeiro or Sydney! Most of all, he wanted to be in Transylvania, where his best friends were spending their time, but Vlad decided that they stay in the States.

Damn that bastrad.

Anyway, now he was stuck in the middle of New York. Gladly, he was at least in their hotel room, while his cursed-to-the-hell mate was doing some things for the night.

Danny had finally got used to the idea of moving only night, but it still bothered him. The idea of sticking his nose out only on night-time was highly unacceptable. He wanted to enjoy people and noise when they were on their highest point.

The raven-haired teen rolled over on his bed and glared at the lamp on a table beside his bed. Why wouldn't Vlad come already? It was his favourite time of day, and the bastrad knew it!

He picked up his phone and angrily dialled his mate's number. It took Vlad a while to pick up.

"Hello, Daniel," he answered in his silky voice that made butterflies dance in the raven-haired teen's stomach. He tried to ignore it.

"Vlad. Where the hell are you? I'm dying due to boredom here!" Danny whined, rolling on his stomach while whining.

He could hear how his Soulmate tried hard to fight his laugh down. "But, my dear, what could possibly be boring in that luxurious hotel room?"

The raven-haired resisted the urge to snort loudly. "I'm all alone, my friends don't answer their phones and I have no idea what I'm doing here!"

Vlad sighed on the other side. "Go to see your family. You're supposed to be visiting your aunt, right?"

"Hn."

"Then go see them."

"I can't. I told them my stomach hurt so I wouldn't have to go and spend some time with you but you oh so wisely decided to run off," Danny told him, tapping his fingers impatiently on the bed.

Then, he heard sound of footsteps on the other side. "Vlad?"

"Sorry, Daniel, I've got to go. I see you in a few," the raven-haired teen heard Vlad say in hurry. He frowned.

"Hey, what are you—" he was cut off when the white-haired man shut his cell phone down. Danny glared at his own one.

Damned bastrad and his manipulation!

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-  
**

Vlad looked as the Council gathered around the table. He had arranged a meeting with them to discuss some things over. They had given him three weeks and he had fulfilled his task in time. Barely, but had done it anyway. He hated that he had to cut off his amusing conversation with Daniel, but it was necessary.

"Now," Evan Rosier managed to shake Vlad out of his thoughts again. "I assume you have succeeded with your task, correct?"

The white-haired man smirked arrogantly. "Yes."

There was a sharp pause before all the members started rapidly speaking amongst themselves. Vlad only caught few pieces of their conversations: like how he had managed to do it, what to do now and how to continue from now on. The white-haired man felt how his smirk grew.

One random member clapped his hands to make everyone silent. "Mr. Masters, we assume that Mr. Fenton is here in New York with you?"

The white-haired man could only raise one elegant eyebrow to this. "What ever makes you think he is not?"

All the members just sat there silent, not coming up with a wise remark. Then Ember giggled happily. "Oh Vladimir! I'm so happy for you!"

Vlad smiled at her direction. "Thanks, Ember. I appreciate your support."

Evan Rosier sighed deeply and folded his hands over the table. All the members of the Council looked at each other silently deciding their fate. Finally, after a long silence, Rosier looked back to Vlad, who was waiting with a victory smirk on his face. He already knew he had won this fight.

"Fine," the brunette vampire sighed. "You, Vladimir Masters and Daniel Fenton are an official couple now. The Council will therefore mark you as Soulmates. Any questions?"

The white-haired man smiled brightly. "Nope."

Rosier only nodded, ignoring the slight anger that was building inside him. Oh, how he hated when someone was being a smart-ass with him. Vlad only smirked until he got up from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Thank you for your time."

The white-haired man bowed and floated out of the room, his black leather jacket billowing behind him **(1.)**.

After few minutes, the Council members disappeared one after another as if in some kind of order. Ember shot a look at Rosier before she disappeared.

Rosier could only sigh. Now even Ember was going to be difficult.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

"Hey," Danny asked into the phone. "How's it going?"

"It's amazing in here! This place is only for vampires! You should've come here!" Tucker yelled happily to his phone. When Danny had been bored enough he had called his best friend to kill time. Literally. The raven-haired teen was lying on his back on the bed, his legs straight against the wall.

Danny looked outside as he listened Tucker's rambling about how wonderful he and Sam were having in Transylvania.

"At least your mate's there," he stated dryly.

He heard how the black-haired boy laughed at the other end. Then, Danny suddenly heard the thoughts of a policeman just outside his hotel. He was thinking how some burglar had robbed some woman by chasing after her in a crowded street. He had managed to do it, but police was after him.

So the raven-haired teen decided to report it. "Guess what?"

"What?" Tucker's voice was curious.

"Some woman has been robbed in here. some random guy did it," Danny said. He didn't really care. What should it matter to him.

"OO," the black-haired boy commented. "That's cool."

"What would've been your last words to her?" he asked mockingly.

"Run bitch," Tucker said dramatically. "RUN!" **(2.)** Danny crashed down with laugher, just as Vlad stepped in looking at him questiongly.

Danny noticed him and smiled. "Sorry, I've gotta go. That asshole just entered."

As the raven-haired teen shut his phone down, his Soulmate just raised his eyebrows. "Asshole?" he asked.

The other nodded valiantly. "Of course. You left me here for the whole fucking day!" Danny glared fiercely to Vlad who only shuggered a little. The raven-haired teen could only roll his blue eyes.

As Danny rose from the floor, Vlad observed him calmly. "Would you like if I'd make it up to you?"

The raven-haired teen looked at, surprised. "Make it up to me? How?" The older man only smirked.

He walked over one of the windows and opened it. It was already getting cold outside; all of the trees had finally gotten rid of all their leaves. They said that in had rained snow somewhere around in North Dakota. That would mean that those clouds would be in Wisconsin soon. Something in the crispy winter wind made Danny flutter slightly.

Before he could remark anything, the raven-haired teen found himself being swooped into something warm, which he registered to be his Soulmate's back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Danny demented, automatically wrapping his arms around the other's neck and his legs around his waist.

The other smirked, although Danny couldn't see it. "I repaying the time I spent away from you."

They jumped out of the window. The drop was from pretty high, so the raven-haired teen had to close his eyes. Before he could feel ground catching them, Vlad had already jumped to a building in front of them.

From there he jumped to the second roof, which was few metres lower than the others they had landed on. But that didn't slow Vlad down at all.

Danny couldn't help but think of Skulker and Sirius while travelling like this. He had once seen those two together; it had been similar to their actions now. Skulker had been very nice to him when he had seriously met them before going to New York, but Sirius had been… well, Sirius.

The other raven-haired vampire had acted towards coldly, cockily and arrogantly. Danny didn't really know what Sirius had against him and he wanted to know what.

"Vlad," he murmured softly.

The older vampire didn't respond verbally, but gave a sharp look at him over his shoulder. "Why does Sirius hate me so much?"

Danny could feel how Vlad tensed under him. For few minutes, the older didn't answer. Then he said everything very quickly.

"Sirius doesn't really hate you. He simply dislikes you. But it's not like he dislikes your personality or anything like that. He dislikes your attitude towards your family."

Danny was a little confused and due that, didn't pay attention as they landed on another random roof. By now, they were in the centre of New York. None of the people around paid any attention to them.

"So he 'dislikes' me because of how I act towards my family?" he then asked.

Vlad only nodded, so the raven-haired teen didn't press on that subject anymore. He focused on the way they were heading. Vlad was taking him to the east side of the very centre.

Suddenly, Danny felt how they landed on one rooftop and how his Soulmate dropped him from his back. The raven-haired teen inwardly noted that they were gazing straight at the sun.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asked.

Vlad only smirked at him. "You'll see soon."

"Better be soon. We'll burn to death if were here for too long."

Then, suddenly, Vlad pulled him to his cold embrace. Danny was surprised to say the least. Nevertheless, he pressed against the older's chest enjoying his sweet scent and enjoying the other's presence.

"Look," Vlad whispered.

Danny looked up to see the sun but this time, it was darkened by something. It took Danny seconds to understand what was going on.

An eclipse.

It was a beautiful sight. The moon darkened the sun perfectly only leaving the sides full of light, making the dark part stand out even more. Danny couldn't believe of what he was seeing.

"It's so pretty," he whispered in admiration.

Because we all know that eclipses are short this one too was ending already. By the last moments of it, Vlad pulled Danny to a heated kiss. The raven-haired teen responded coyly, but Vlad liked it that way, anyway.

Just as the eclipse faded away, Vlad pulled out and they both were left standing in the rays of cold winter sun.

**-x-x-x- Owari. –x-x-x-**

**1. - **Now Vlad has a Matrix jacket. I want one too!

**2. – **Yeah, people. This one is from Scary Movie. Don't ask what is it doing there, I just wanted to put it there.

**A/N: **Completely done!

I know this was useless and crappy and that you hate it, but could you still tell me what do you think of it. I know it was random but heck, this was the last chapter.

For a random comment, I listened The Birthday Massacres 'Looking glass' while writing this. I think it's totally awesome song!

Anyway. I thank you for reading this and hope you have fun with your life. (Bows)

With lots of vampire kisses, Abunai-san.


	15. AN

**NOTICE!**

As you people may have noticed, I have already finished this story. Why post another chapter? Well, let me tell ya.

As you may have noticed, _Eclipse_ is a slash fic. As being one, it needs to have a scene of unbelievable and mind-blowing sex, to be believable. And I had the intend to write one to the end of this fanfiction as _The Missing Chapter_, placed right after the end of the fic.

But alas, my dears!

After trying and trying to write – bluntly said – a sex scene to Vlad and Danny, I failed miserably. Countless times. Seriously, they turned out to pure and utter shit.

And why am I telling you all this?

Because, my dear, I'm tossing this idea to you. If you have the time and you want to write the missing chapter - a sex scene to Danny and Vlad to my fanfiction _Eclipse, _please I am begging you, do it! All I'm asking you to do is the e-mail me about the permission shit and then publish it here. I do hope you could name it as _The Missing Chapter_ (THIS IS NOT A MUST) because that is its original name and mention that it is lightly tied together with this fic. Feel free to place it at any time (weeks after, hour after, minutes after the end) and anywhere you want. It can be as long as you want, many chapters (the hell?) or just few sentances. Then publish it and tell me 'cause I really want to see how it turned out!

Now, use your creativity since I have none!

...Seriously, I'm begging, someone do this.

Sincerly hoping that someone will do this, Abunai-san.

PS: yeah you may as well use all characters if you wish to do so.


End file.
